


Mierzejowe ankiety

by andromedamirtle, Mierzeja



Series: Dziewica Slytherinu [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 17,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/pseuds/andromedamirtle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierzeja/pseuds/Mierzeja
Summary: Dodatek do serii "Dziewica Slytherinu"





	1. Co się we mnie od wczoraj zmieniło?

Mierzeja: Co się we mnie od wczoraj zmieniło?  
A. Mirtle: Buty ci się rozwiązały  
Chomik: Chr…  
Bu: Masz tylko jeden kolczyk.  
Ron: Jesteś bardziej czerwona niż wczoraj.  
Harry: Tak, wczoraj byłaś pomarańczowa.  
Hermiona: Masz inne okulary niż pół roku temu.  
Draco: Zgubiłaś kolczyk! Mam go poszukać?  
Michał: Chodzi ci o wąsy czy bokobrody?  
Jędrzej: Założyłaś sobie konto pocztowe.  
Fred: Uczesałaś się?  
Snape: Zaczęłaś się do mnie odzywać?  
Lupin: Urosłaś?  
Syriusz: Schudłaś?  
Pani Pomfrey: Obojczyk masz?  
Dumbledore: Obnażasz się?!?  
Crabe: Wybrzuszyłaś się.  
Neville: Zmienił ci się kolor oczu?  
Nauczycielka geografii: Orogeneza ci się przydarzyła?  
George: Masz sztuczną szczękę!  
Nauczycielka angielskiego (z nadzieję w głosie): Nauczyłaś się angielskiego?  
Nauczyciel niemieckiego: Ist die Tur schon geolt?  
Parvati: Zamordowałaś kogoś?  
Lavender: Może Snape’a?  
Pani Hooch: Masz nową miotłę?  
McGonagall: Przeniosłaś się do Gryffindoru?  
Goyle: Zaczęłaś strzelać?  
Trelawney: Zginęłaś?  
Christine Winter: Stałaś się asertywna?  
Hagrid: Róg ci wyrósł na czole?  
Filch: Łaziłaś po błocie!


	2. Jakbyś zareagowała, gdy ktoś powiedział o mnie „mój ideale” i co o nim sądzisz?

Mierzeja: Jakbyś zareagowała, gdy ktoś powiedział o mnie „mój ideale” i co o nim sądzisz?  
Mirtle: O tym gościu czy o sformułowaniu „mój ideale”?  
Mierzeja: O jednym i o drugim.  
Mirtle: Dziwny człowiek i dziwna filozofia masochistyczna.  
Chomik: Phi!  
Bu: Jędrzej?  
Michał: No kto by przypuszczał?  
Jędrzej: Żartujesz?  
Harry: Nie wierzę! Ktoś to zrobił?  
Ron: Kto to był? Malfoy?  
Hermiona: Dziwne. Ale przecież każda potwora znajdzie swojego amatora.  
Lavender: Parvati, słyszysz? Ktoś nazwał Mierzeję swoim ideałem!  
Parvati: Swoim w sensie tego kogoś, czy swoim w sensie jej?  
Lavender: W sensie tego kogoś!  
Parvati: Ale numer!  
Malfoy: NIE!  
Crabe: Kto?  
Goyle: Dlaczego?  
Snape: On nie jest ciebie wart! (tudzież warta)  
Lupin: Syriusz?  
Syriusz: Snape?  
Trelawney: Co ty bredzisz, moja droga? Przecież ty pozostaniesz dziewicza do końca roku szkolnego.  
Mierzeja: Dobrze się pani czuje? Może zaparzyć herbatkę?  
McGonagall: Tak, poproszę.  
Dumbledore: Dla mnie dwie kostki cukru w kostkach.  
George: Że co?  
Fred: A świstak siedzi i zawija je w te sreberka.  
Neville: Nie znam kogoś takiego.  
Ginny: Ojojka! Ktoś tak ci powiedział? Fajnie masz! Ja też chcę!  
Percy: To wbrew regulaminowi!  
Penelopa: Ciesz się, póki możesz.  
Wood: To już twój problem. Swoją drogą chyba nie jesteś w reprezentacji Slytherinu?  
Mierzeja: Nie masz aktualnych informacji!  
Wood: Grasz? Jesteś szukającą? (z nadzieją, że nie, w głosie)  
Mierzeja: Jestem! I spróbuj no tylko (tu dźgnęła Wooda w pierś) mieć jakieś obiekcje i się nie cieszyć razem ze mną! Poza tym żądam odpowiedzi na moje pytanie!  
Wood: Jakie pytanie?  
Mierzeja: Początkowe!  
Wood: (zastanawia się). Spytałbym, co to za idiota.  
Mierzeja: To sfrustrowany trzydziestodwulatek na czacie onetu.  
Wood: (wzrusza ramionami) Sorry, ale spieszę się na trening.  
Mierzeja: Potrenuję z tobą! A… Mirtle kontynuuj ankietę!  
Mirtle: Dlaczego?  
Mierzeja: (z oddali) Bo inaczej ma zemsta (czytaj: zęby) cię nie ominie.  
Mirtle: Pika! (idzie za nimi na trening).  
Angelina: A tak, słyszałam o tym, że ktoś do Mierzei powiedział „mój ty ideale”.  
Katie: Podobno to Malfoy.  
Alicja: A ja słyszałam wersję, że Harry.  
Harry: To nie ja!  
Wood: Trening czas zacząć!  
Snape: Mierzejo… Mirtle, ty znowu te ankiety robisz?!?!  
Mirtle: (wciska Mierzi notatki) To nie ja! To Mierzeja!  
Snape: Gryffindor traci 25 punktów!  
Mierzeja: (do Harry’ego) To twoja wina.  
Harry: Dlaczego? Ja nic nie robiłem!  
Mirtle: Właśnie!  
Snape: Zamilcz, niewiasto!  
Mierzeja: (patrzy na niego urażona) Że to niby do mnie?!  
Mirtle: Nie, do Harry’ego!  
Mierzeja: No, więc, może, mi, na, moje, pytanko, odpowiecie?  
Mirtle: Jakie pytanko?  
Mierzeja: To z początku!  
Mirtle: Ale oni już wszyscy odpowiadali!  
Mierzeja: (przelatując z zawrotną prędkością obok Wooda i Harry’ego, potrąca ich) To idziemy dalej! Na przykład do Hagrida i profesor Sprout! Pójdzie pan z nami? (pytanie do Snape’a)  
Snape: Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie latam bez miotły.  
Mierzeja: (drze się nieco) Moja miotła do mnie!  
Wood: A po co ci miotła? Przecież idziesz do Hagrida.  
Mierzeja: (urażona) Dla zasady.  
Snape: Wolę kwasy.  
Mierzeja: (zatroskana) Obawiam się, że nie o to chodziło.  
Mirtle: To nie jest mój problem.  
Snape: To nie do ciebie! Gryffindor traci 10 punktów!  
Bu: I znowu za nic!  
Chomik: Jest pan wspaniały!  
Snape: Bogowie! (spogląda w niebo). Za co mnie tak karzecie?  
Mierzeja: To było pytanie retoryczne?  
Mirtle: Może wykorzystam je w następnej ankiecie?


	3. Ona to umie na pamięć?

Chomik: Ble, ble, ble... (gada coś po angielsku)  
Mierzeja: Ona to umie na pamięć?  
Mirtle: Ale po co?  
Bu: Trudno.  
Michał: Mój ty ideale!  
Mierzeja: Ale dlaczego ona? I po co się na pamięć uczy? Ma zamiar zostać studentem medycyny i się wprawia w kuciu?  
Snape: (do Chomika) Gryffindor traci 15 punktów za używanie obcego języka na moich zajęciach.  
Chomik: Warum?!  
Bu: I znowu za nic! A tak w ogóle to myślałam, że angielski to pański język ojczysty.  
Mirtle: Właśnie.  
Mierzeja: ??  
Snape: Mirtle, masz szlaban.  
Mirtle: Ale dlaczego ja?  
Potter: (do Chomika, trochę zbyt głośnym szeptem) Szlaban to po angielsku "detention".  
Hermiona: (znad notatek) Wiem.  
Potter: (przez całą klasę, do Hermiony) Ale Chomik nie wie.  
Hermiona: (nie podnosząc wzroku) Wiem.  
Snape: Potter do dyrektora!  
Bu: Dlaczego?  
Snape: Bu do dyrektora!  
Bu: (wychodząc) Jak tak można?  
Mirtle: Ja też mam iść?  
Chomik: (do Mierzei) Jak wszyscy pójdą, to zostanę sama ze Snapem!  
Mierzeja: Niedoczekanie twoje.  
Snape: (do Chomika) Masz szlaban.  
Chomik: (wbijając maślany wzrok w Snape'a) Mogę posprzątać pańskie laboratorium? Proszę!  
Snape: Chomik do dyrektora!  
Chomik: (wychodząc) Zranił pan moje uczucia! (trzaska drzwiami)  
Michał: Wróć, kochanie moje!  
Snape: Michał do Filcha!  
Michał: Rozłączyli nas na wieki! (wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami)  
Mirtle: Ciekawe, kiedy zawiasy odpadną?  
Ron: (na całą klasę) Snape jest chyba wkurzony. Wszystko dlatego, że zazdrości Harry'emu Mierzei.  
Potter: Ale ja nie...? Dlaczego...? Przecież...  
Snape: Podejdź no tu, ty młodociany kryminalisto!  
Potter: ???? (podchodzi)  
Snape: Cha! Teraz pożałujesz!  
Potter: Ale to nie moja wina!  
Hermiona: No właśnie! Znęca się pan nad nim tylko dlatego, że jest synem własnego ojca, a nie pana!  
Snape: (do Hermiony) Petrificus Totalus!  
Hermiona: ? (pada)  
Mierzeja: A tak właściwie to o co poszło?  
Snape: (do Pottera) Zginiesz! Cha! Cha!  
Mirtle: ????  
Ron: Expelliarmus! To za Hermionę!  
Snape: (robi unik i zaklęcie trafia Malfoya)  
Malfoy: Dlaczego zawsze ja? (pada)  
Ron: Kurcze! Galaretowate nóżki!  
Neville: (łapie przelatujące kurze łapki w galarecie) Wygląda apetycznie.  
Mierzeja: (wymachując laską i rękami) Jak wy się zachowujecie?!  
Crabe: Co?  
Goyle: Gdzie?  
Mirtle: Tam! (wskazuje Pottera, który stoi pod tablicą i nie wie, co dalej)  
Crabe: Rictusempra?  
Potter: Expecto Patronum!  
Patronus: (tratuje Ślizgonów, rozwala drzwi i wybiega na korytarz)  
Mierzeja: (oskarżycielskim tonem w kierunku Rona) I po coś się w ogóle odzywał?!  
Ron: Rictusempra!  
Mierzeja: (pada na podłogę bez wyraźnych oznak przytomności)  
Snape: (przerażony) Weasley! Jak możesz napastować dziewicę na moich zajęciach i do tego moją dziewicę?!  
Hermiona: A gdzie ona jest podpisana?  
Mirtle: (podnosi rękę)  
Snape: Czego?  
Mirtle: Kocioł panu kipi, profesorze.  
Snape: Mirtle won! ZABILIŚCIE MI DZIEWICĘ!!!  
Ron: Harry, bierzemy Hermionę i hinaus!  
(Gryfoni zwiewają, Chomik wraca)  
Chomik: Wróciłam! Cieszy się pan?!  
Snape: Nie.  
Dumbledore: (przyprowadza wszystkich z powrotem) Co się tu dzieje?  
Mierzeja: (wstając) Widzę gwiazdy, o to pan, profesorze...  
Mirtle: A kocioł wykipiał...  
(dzwoni dzwonek, wszyscy zostają odesłani do skrzydła szpitalnego)


	4. Kto jest ochotnikiem z własnej woli?

Frau od Angola: Kto jest ochotnikiem z własnej woli?  
Mirtle: Chomik jest ochotnikiem z woli ogółu. My tu demokrację mamy, nie dyktaturę. Aklamacja to była, no.  
Mierzeja: Jak ja mówię, że Chomik to Chomik i już. A jak nie chce, to już problem całej reszty narodu.  
Bu: Ale Chomik wcale nie mówi, że nie jest Chomikiem!  
Snape: Gryffindor traci 25 punktów za niezdecydowanie ochotnika.  
Mirtle: Ale Chomik już kończy odpowiadać!  
Chomik: (wraca na miejsce) Dostałam 5! A poza tym to pan ma dylemat, a nie ja. (siada)  
Snape: Jak śmiecie sobie ze mnie żartować?!  
Mierzeja: Kiedy?  
Chomik: Ale mi chodziło o dylematy w stylu problemów sercowych.  
Syriusz: To moja specjalność.  
Gryfonki: Wzdech!  
Mierzeja: Dlaczego?! (wznosi ręce do nieba)  
Grom Z Jasnego Nieba: (godzi w Syriusza)  
Syriusz: Aaa... (pada)  
Snape: Teraz ja mam dylemat: zawieźć cię do skrzydła szpitalnego czy nie...  
Potter: (wzdycha ciężko nad głupotą swojego ojca chrzestnego) Ja mogę to zrobić.  
Snape: To nie twoja sprawa, panie Potter!  
Potter: Ale to najlepszy przyjaciel mojego ojca!  
Lupin: A ja to co?! Kurcze blade?!  
Gryfonki: (chórem) Lupin jest zazdrosny! Lupin jest zazdrosny!  
Snape: Obaj won!  
Frau od Angola: A kim są ci wszyscy ludzie?  
Mirtle: English men from England.  
Frau od Angola: (podchodzi i obejmuje wszystkich trzech [????]) Really? From England?  
Lupin, Syriusz, Snape: (jednocześnie) Petrificus Totalus!  
Psorka od Angola: (pada)  
Chomik: Ojej... I co teraz zrobimy?  
Bu: Ale numer...  
Mirtle: So are you going to teach us instead of her? (pokazuje Frau od Angola)  
Snape: Jeszcze czego!  
Syriusz: (do Lupina, wskazując na Psorkę) Podoba ci się?  
Lupin: Nie.  
Snape: Dlaczego zawsze muszę mieć do czynienia z idiotami?  
Mierzeja: Jak pan może?! (telepnęła się gdzieś)  
Mirtle: Trafiło się ślepej kurze ziarno.  
Chomik: Chodzi ci o to, że psorka ich przytuliła?  
Mirtle: No.  
Chomik: Ale Mierzeja zwiała.  
Bu: Znowu.  
Snape: Co ja zrobiłem?!  
Syriusz: No właśnie! Coś ty zrobił najlepszego?!  
Lupin: Przebywanie z wami obniża moją inteligencję emocjonalną. Klasa za mną. Będziemy mieć Obronę Przed Czarną Magią na boisku.  
(klasa wychodzi na korytarz, Snape i Syriusz nie)  
Mirtle: Ale dziś jest zima, panie profesorze.  
Lupin: No to chodźmy do szatni.  
Woźna: Szatnie otwiera się tylko w czasie przerw.  
Lupin: W takim razie idziemy do pracowni informatycznej.  
Bu: A możemy iść do domu?  
Lupin: A po co?  
Chomik: Żeby się uczyć.  
Mirtle: Żeby czytać książki.  
Potter: Żeby ćwiczyć Patronusa.  
Chomik: Żeby zjeść obiad.  
Ron: Popieram ostatnią propozycję.  
Mierzeja: (pojawia się) Dla świętego spokoju.  
(dzwoni dzwonek, uczniowie idą do domu)  
Chórem: DO-WI-DZE-NIA!!!  
Lupin: (macha im na pożegnanie i odchodzi w stronę pokoju nauczycielskiego)

Snape: Ciężka ona.  
Syriusz: To był twój pomysł, by ją ręcznie wynosić wyjściem ewakuacyjnym.  
Snape: Nie gadaj tylko nieś.


	5. Jak zdefiniujesz pojęcie ekshibicjonista?

Mierzeja: Jak zdefiniujesz pojęcie ekshibicjonista?  
Potter: Taki, co kiedyś hibernował, ale mu przeszło?  
Ron: To brzmi jak ex-husband.  
Hermiona: To coś nieprzyzwoitego, prawda?  
Bu: To wystawianie wystawy?  
Chomik: Solar power!  
Mirtle: To jak striptiz, tylko za darmo?  
Mierzeja: To facet, co się rozbiera i sobie kobiety wtedy o zakupie jajek przypominają.  
Snape: Znowu przeprowadzasz tę durną ankietę? Gryffindor traci 20 punktów, a ty masz szlaban.  
Mirtle: Ale to nie ja! Mogę zrobić badanie opinii publicznej, które potwierdzi, że to nie ja robię ankiety, tylko Mierzeja.  
Snape: I jeszcze łżesz! Jazda do dyrektora! Będę musiał napisać skargę do twoich rodziców.  
Chomik: Ale jej rodziców nie ma w domu.  
Bu: Jest tylko babcia.  
Chomik: (z nadzieją w głosie) Napisze pan uwagę do jej babci, że źle wychowała syna, przez co jej wnuczka jest taka, a nie inna, i da mi pan szlaban?  
Mirtle: To było bez sensu. Niech pan napisze do babci Misi, ona jest w domu, ale swoim, nie moim.  
Mierzeja: Pan nie odpowiedział na moje pytanie o ekshibicjonistę.  
Snape: A po co?  
Mierzeja: Dla zasady.  
Snape: Chcesz, bym ci opowiedział o tym obnażaczu, który tu grasował?  
Dziewczyny: Tu?  
Snape: To był...  
Syriusz: Petrificus Totalus!  
Mierzeja: Ale dlaczego pan mu przerwał?  
Mirtle: Hem!  
Chomik: Wiem! To był James Potter! I pan nie chciał, żeby on powiedział, bo to uszkodziłoby psychikę Harry'ego.  
Bu: Widać, że Chomik to detektyw.  
Snape: Jego psychika tak czy siak jest już tak zepsuta, że to jej nie zaszkodzi.  
Syriusz: Drętwota!!!  
Mierzeja: Już wiem! To był...  
Syriusz: Drętwota!!!  
Mierzeja: (zgodnie z zasadą tylko swą własną obrywa zaklęciem i wybucha głośnym płaczem) Aaa...!!!  
Chomik: Czyli nie zgadłam?  
Mirtle: Hehehe (śmieje się)  
Bu: Czy to był przypadkiem...  
Syriusz: Stratus Przytomnis!  
Mierzeja: To był...  
Syriusz: Drętwota!  
Mierzeja: To bolało! Masz swoją drętwotę! (rzuca podręcznikiem do historii w Syriusza i trafia w głowę)  
Ron: Czy tym eks-jakmutam nie był przypadkiem...  
Syriusz: Rictusempra!  
Dumbledore: Syriuszu, dlaczego nie powiesz po prostu tu obecnym, że to ty?  
Syriusz: Expecto Patronum!  
Mierzeja: Ja wiedziałam!  
Bu: A ja myślałam, że to Dumbledore...  
Snape: Jak ty się wyrażasz o dyrektorze w obecności dyrektora?! Gryffindor traci 10 punktów, a Mirtle ma szlaban!  
Bu: I znowu za nic.  
Mirtle: A mogę się zamienić z Chomikiem?  
Snape: Nie.  
Michał: Nie.  
Chomik: Tak?  
Bu: Tak.  
Mirtle: Tak! Jesteście przegłosowani, wy męskie, ekshibicjonistyczne szynki!  
Michał: (wskazując na Syriusza) Ale to on!  
Mierzeja: Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami!  
Snape: Chyba uogólniasz problem.  
Mirtle: Wzdech! Oni nigdy się nie zmienią! (dzwonek) Chodźmy do baru!  
Mierzeja: Ale bez zboczeńców.  
Chomik: Nyo!  
Bu: Coca-Cola forever young!


	6. Dlaczego Potter nie nosi soczewek kontaktowych?

Mierzeja: Dlaczego Potter nie nosi soczewek kontaktowych?

Chomik: Bo ma rogówkę nieodporną na wstrząsy termiczne, mechaniczne i nie tylko.  
Mierzeja: Bo by mu Hermiona nie mogła okularów reperować.  
Mirtle: Bo jak zdejmie okulary, to nie widzi soczewek kontaktowych, a poza tym nie może trafić do oka.  
Ron: A co to jest?  
Hermiona: Takie małe, plastikowe, przezroczyste, które wkładasz do oka i dobrze widzisz.  
Bu: O ile nie wydłubiesz sobie oka.  
Snape: Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów. A ty nie pytaj się o mugolskie środki znieczulające.  
Mierzeja: Ale ja pytam ludzi!  
Snape: Bu do dyrektora! Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za zły wpływ na Dziewicę.  
Malfoy: Potter jest za głupi, żeby nosić soczewki.  
Crabe: No.  
Goyle: Malfoy ma rację.  
Potter: Soczewki są niepraktyczne, bo je z oka wywiewa, jak się gra w Quidditcha.  
Mierzeja: Bzdura! Wcale nie wywiewa!  
Ron: A skąd wiesz?  
Mierzeja: Bo grałam!  
Mirtle: A ja nie i żyję. A tak w ogóle to trzeba było nie czytać po ciemku, to by nie było problemów.  
Chomik: Gucio prawda, bo to może być genetyczne albo wrodzone i nie tylko. A czytanie po ciemku to tylko pogorszyć może.  
Mirtle: A poza tym podobno, jak człowiek porządnie śpi, to też ma porządne oczy.  
Potter: Ale ja musiałem pielić ogródek od przed-świtem do po-zmierzchu.  
Mierzeja: I dlatego nie możesz soczewek nosić, bo byś sobie brudne palce wsadził do oka i by ci soczewka wypadła i miałbyś zapalenia spojówek.  
Malfoy: On jest za biedny na to.  
Ron: Sam jesteś biedny! Gdybyś ty widział, ile on ma u Gringotta, to by ci szczęka opadła!  
Malfoy: Już ja mu to konto przyblokuję.  
Mierzeja: Malfoy!  
Malfoy: Co, Mierzejo?  
Mierzeja: Zamknij się!  
Trelawney: Ranisz jego uczucia. Przez to za 23 lata, 8 miesięcy, 21 dni, 16 godzin, 53 minuty...  
Snape: Daruj sobie.  
Trelawney: ... 46 sekund zginiesz śmiercią...  
Mirtle: Tragiczną?  
Bu: Okrutną?  
Potter: Dziwną?  
Ron: Przestępczą?  
Mirtle: Nienaturalną?  
Chomik: Ale dlaczego?  
Trelawney: SAMOBÓJCZĄ!  
Malfoy: Bzdura.  
Trelawney: Slytherin traci pięćdziesiąt punktów.  
Crabe: O...  
Goyle: Cukier.  
Snape: Mierzejo, powiedz mi, czy to będzie prawda.  
Mierzeja: (skupia się) Nie! Ona miała na myśli jego siostrę!  
Potter: To ja mam siostrę?  
Malfoy: To dlatego nie stać cię na szkła kontaktowe.  
Snape: Gryffindor traci sto pięćdziesiąt pięć punktów, a Trelawney ma szlaban.  
Mirtle: Sugerujecie, że ta siostra wszystko wydała?  
Chomik: Równość, wolność, brat...  
Profesor Bąk: Cisza!  
Chomik: ...?  
Mierzeja: Pan nakrzyczał na Chomika!  
Profesor Bąk: Gęś wodą, gęś wodą, a kaczuszki strugą...  
Mierzeja: ?  
Mirtle: I w ogóle brzydkie kaczątko.  
Potter: To moja siostra jest brzydsza ode mnie?  
Królowa Francji: Dajcie im ciastka.  
Trelawney: Z wróżbą?  
Bu: Z lukrem?  
Chomik: Kanapka z papryką.  
Snape: Gryffindor ma szlaban za rozmowę o jedzeniu na moich lekcjach!  
Profesor Bąk: A pan tu czego?  
Mierzeja: To nasz nowy wychowawca.  
Chomik: A ja nie wiem, o czym to jest!  
Snape: Gryffindor traci piętnaście punktów za niewiedzę koleżanki.  
Ron: Dlaczego zawsze pan nam punkty odejmuje?  
Malfoy: To przez twoją siostrę.  
Potter: Właśnie, że nie.  
Mierzeja: To dlaczego ona nie nosi soczewek?!  
Potter: Bo nie!  
Mierzeja: Wstydzisz się jej.  
Fred: Zamknąłeś ją u Gringotta, bo jest taka paskudna?  
Potter: Ja jej nawet nie widziałem.  
Mierzeja: To ty masz siostrę?  
Potter: Przecież SAMa o niej mówiłaś.  
Mierzeja: Ale to była siostra Crabe'a.  
Chomik machnęła łapką na to wszystko, wyciągnęła czystą kartkę i zaczęła bazgrać.  
Malfoy: To twoja siostra?  
Crabe: Nie.  
Mierzeja: Ależ tak. Darzysz ją miłością kazirodczą i dlatego wysłano ją do Durmstrangu.  
Chomik: (marszczy pyszczek z niesmakiem) Co ty insynuujesz?  
Mierzeja: To prawda.  
Wszyscy odsuwają się od Crabe'a.  
Malfoy: Precz!  
Crabe: Jak możesz mnie odrzucać?!  
Wszyscy wychodzą, Crabe zostaje


	7. Czy sądzisz, że powinnam obciąć włosy?

Mierzeja: Czy sądzisz, że powinnam obciąć włosy?  
Snape: Nie.  
Syriusz: Nie ma mowy.  
Mierzeja: Dlaczego?  
Syriusz: Bo włos Dziewiczy jest cenny.  
Chomik: A po co?  
Mierzeja: Bo mi włosy wychodzą.  
Trelawney: To dobrze (wyciąga druty). Będę miała z czego sweterki robić.  
Chomik: A jak zetniesz, to nie będą?  
Trelawney: Wtedy będą zamordowane i nie będą się nadawały na sweterki.  
Mirtle: To tak jak marchewka.  
Chomik: Marchewa?!?!  
Mirtle: Marchewa się na sweterek nie nadaje. Ewentualnie można jemu zrobić sweterek. A z tą marchewką to chodziło o filozofię jednej takiej z „Notting Hill”, co ją chcieli wyswatać z głównym bohaterem. Nyo.  
Trelawney: (chwyta Mirtle za dłoń) Masz niezwykle interesującą linię życia… jest taka krótka…  
Mierzeja: Ale mówiliśmy o tym, czy mam ściąć włosy!  
Trelawney: Na pewni w przetrwaniu na tym świecie pomoże ci sweter z włosów Sam (wyciąga sweter) za jedyne 99,98+VAT za sztukę. Do każdego zestawu dodajemy parę rękawiczek lub niewymowne, zależy, co kto woli.  
Potter: Niewymowne? A co to?  
Malfoy: Potter, idioto! Nie wiesz, co to kalesony? (do Trelawney) Poproszę sweter i rękawiczki. Jeśli nie mogę żyć z Sam, to przynajmniej będę z jej włosami.  
Niania Ogg: (wchodzi) A nie chcesz kupić kalesonów?  
Malfoy: A po co?  
Trelawney: By chroniły twe witalne części.  
Malfoy: Petrificus Totalus!  
Trelawney: (pada) Aaa…  
Chomik: A tak w ogóle to ja mam krótką linię życia, a nie Mirtle, bo ona ma aż na dwie ręce, i na dodatek słaby wzrok, ale profesor Trelawney ma chyba jeszcze gorszy albo jej zdolności interpretacyjne obrazu się obniżyły.  
Malfoy: Giń, szlamo! Avada ke…  
Mierzeja: Zamknij się!  
Malfoy: Tak, kochanie.  
Mierzeja: Nie mów do mnie kochanie.  
Malfoy: Dobrze, złotko.  
Mierzeja: Nie jestem dla ciebie złotko!  
Malfoy: Dobrze, roszponko.  
Mierzeja: Malfoy?!!!!  
Malfoy: Tak?  
Snape: Potter, Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów, Malfoy do dyrektora!  
Syriusz: Mogę zostać twoim ochroniarzem?  
Mierzeja: A po co?  
Snape: Zdechł pies!!!  
Chomik: Ale dlaczego Malfoy chciał mnie zabić? Ja nic do niego nie powiedziałam! Ludzie są tacy brutalni! I okropni! I nie mają empatii! I w ogóle!  
Snape: Odezwałaś się w obecności Ślizgona nie na temat. Masz szlaban.  
Mierzeja: Dlaczego?  
Syriusz: Zgodzisz się?  
Snape: Do budy!  
Syriusz: Broń się! Drętwota!  
Snape: (pada)  
Mierzeja: Cóżeś uczynił?!  
Syriusz: Teraz nikt nas nie rozdzieli.  
Trelawney: (wstaje) W przypadku zamówienia dwóch swetrów, skarpetki gratis.  
Mierzeja: Szuru buru idź sobie!  
Syriusz: Aa… (znika)  
Potter: Gdzie on jest?  
Ron: Ona go zabiła.  
Potter: Zemszczę się. Avada…  
Mierzeja: Hinaus!  
Potter: ? (znika)  
Ron: Zabiłaś ich, więc teraz na zawsze będziemy razem.  
Mierzeja: (z paniką) Dlaczego????  
Bu: (dostaje ataku chichotu)  
Mirtle: Sam, ty twierdzisz, że on jest półwampirem?  
Mierzeja: Bo jego rodzice są też półwampirami i mają wszyscy problemy z pigmentem i w ogóle.  
Hermiona: A gdzie on ma zęby?  
Mierzeja: Tam, gdzie należy.  
Ron: Zdradziłaś mnie (wyskakuje przez okno)  
Mierzeja: (wychyla się) Gdzie on…  
Ron: Cha! (siada na parapecie)  
Mierzeja: Aaa! (mdleje)  
Ron: Zabieram ją ze sobą i nie zatrzymujcie mnie.  
Syriusz: (wpada zdyszany) Stój!  
Ron: Nie będę się tobą przejmował (chwyta Sam)  
Syriusz: Drętwota  
Ron: (pada)  
Mirtle: Zamierzamy go zdekapitalizować profilaktycznie?  
Chomik: Kogo? I po co? A w ogóle to tu pełno przemocy w rodzinie i nie tylko i idę sobie bazgrać w moim dormitorium (odwraca się i rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę reszty) Żegnajcie, przemocne istoty (w sensie, że przemocy używają)  
Mierzeja: (wzrusza ramionami, wstając) Ale co z moimi włosami?  
Syriusz: Kocham cię, jaka jesteś!  
Mierzeja: Jesteście okropni (wychodzi za Chomikiem)  
Mirtle: A idźcie sobie! Jak Snape wróci, to dostanę szlaban, bo Chomik już ma.  
Bu: I znowu za nic.  
Snape: (wstaje) Wszystko słyszałem! Masz szlaban, a Gryffindor traci trzydzieści punktów.  
Trelawney: Rękawiczki bez palców w połowie ceny.  
Mirtle: A nie mówiłam?  
Potter: (wpada) Giń! (potyka się o Rona i łamie rękę) Au!  
Snape: Gryffindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów za zamach na nauczyciela. Potter do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
Bu: A Ron?  
Snape: Hinaus!  
(znikają wszyscy oprócz Trelawney)  
Trelawney: Pończochy po 60,99+cło+VAP+PIT+CIT


	8. Co to jest eksterminacja?

Mierzeja: Co to jest eksterminacja?  
Mirtle: Koniec bycia terminatorem, początek bycia miszczem.  
Chomik: (żuje kanapkę) Mmm…  
Hermiona: To jeden ze sposobów bezprawnego ucisku na ludności cywilnej.  
Potter: Czy nie miałaś na myśli Expecto Patronum?  
Trelawney: (do Mirtle) To coś cię czeka.  
Chomik: Gul, gul, gul (pije wodę)  
Mierzeja: Dlaczego?  
Trelawney: Bo tak mówią gwiazdy. Urodziłaś się na wiosnę, prawda? Podczas gdy listki i źdźbła i takie tam wychylały się spod ziemi…  
Mirtle: Nie, we wrześniu, proszę pani profesor. A wie pani, że Sam o pani wiersz napisała? Zaczyna się od „Zamglone spojrzenie…”  
Mierzeja: (protestując) Nie, to nie o pani.  
Trelawney: Będziesz żyła długo i zostaniesz wielką poetką i pisarką i będziesz sławna.  
Snape: Zawsze w ciebie wierzyłem.  
Syriusz: Ja też.  
Mirtle: We mnie?  
Snape: Mirtle do dyrektora, a Chomik ma szlaban.  
Chomik: Czy odpowiedź na moje tradycyjne już pytanie będzie jak zwykle tradycyjne?  
Snape: Tak.  
Chomik: Konserwatysta jeden z pana. Boi się pan nowości, rewolucji itp.  
Mierzeja: Niech żyje rewolucja! Nie odpowiedział pan na pytanie początkowe.  
Mirtle: Ale Chomik chciała tylko posprzątać pańskie laboratorium!  
Snape: Eksterminacja to tępienie a…  
Potter: Pan lubi tępić Gryfonów.  
Snape: Do dyrektora! Chomik do Filcha.  
Piecek: Dlaczego znowu zostałem sam?  
Mierzeja: Piecek!  
Piecek: (do Snape’a) Jak pan może?! Zobaczymy, co pan zrobi, jak zabiorę ze sobą Sam. (chwyta Sam i zwiewa)  
Mierzeja: Aaa!!!!  
Mirtle: O kurcze.  
Bu: Piecek zdradził Chomika! A Sam Snape’a! Czyli ona przestanie już być…  
Piecek: (wraca) Zabierzcie ją! To jakaś wariatka! (rzuca Mierzeję i zwiewa)  
Mierzeja: Aaa! (rozgląda się) Co ja robię tu?  
Mirtle: Ekshibicjonista?  
Mierzeja: Pytałam o eksterminację.  
Trelawney: Skarpetki za pół ceny z VATem i bez waty.  
Malfoy: Jeśli zabiję Pottera i Granger, to to będzie eksterminacja.  
Snape: Brawo, panie Malfoy! Trzydzieści punktów dla Slytherinu, a Mirtle ma szlaban.  
Dumbledore: Lupin proszony do dyrektora, czyli mnie (hik!)  
Niania Ogg: Chodź no tu, kochaneczku  
Wszyscy: (szok)  
Niania Ogg: No o co chodzi?  
Mierzeja: To miejsce publiczne.  
Malfoy: Pani obecność obraża moje uczucia religijne.  
Potter: Malfoy, to ty masz jakieś uczucia? Nie wiedziałem.  
Malfoy: Petrificus Totalus (trafia w Crabe’a)  
Goyle: Bo?  
Malfoy: Zgiń przepadnij! (trafia w Sam)  
Mierzeja: Zabiję!  
Malfoy: Nie gniewaj się, mój ty kwiatuszku.  
Chomik: (pojawia się) A oto powrót Chomik wcale nie niewiernego czy marnie trawiącego, czyli mnie! (rozgląda się z łapkami szeroko otwartymi) Co się tu stało?  
Dumbledore: (hik!) Pójdź w me ramiona! (?)  
Chomik: Zboczeniec stary.  
Mierzeja: Jak pan może, dyrektorze?  
Dumbledore: (hik!) (pada)  
Syriusz: Ktoś ma zamiar udzielić mu pomocy i bocznej ustalonej?  
Andromeda Black: (wchodzi i trąca stopą dyrektora) Co jemu?  
Snape: Dlaczego bezcześcisz te zwłoki na podłodze?  
Syriusz: Bo leżą.  
Potter: Bo to nie zwłoki.  
Mierzeja: Bo upadł.  
Niania Ogg: Bo za dużo wypił.  
Potter: Bo zupa była za słona.  
Mierzeja: Bo nie powiedział, co to eksterminacja.  
Diabeł I: Bo ma imię sprzeczne z nazwiskiem.  
Diabeł II: Hej!  
(kocioł wybucha, a Kotylia mdleje)  
Snape: Precz z mojej bajki!  
Potter: To MOJA bajka! Przecież to historia o Harrym Potterze!  
Snape: Potter won!  
(Potter wychodzi)  
Syriusz: Dlaczego?  
Snape: Bo eksterminacja będzie miała miejsce, jeśli wszyscy sobie nie pójdę.  
Wszyscy: To idziemy!  
(wszyscy wychodzą)  
Snape: Zostawiła mnie (pada zemdlony obok Dumbledore’a)  
Niania Ogg: A-a-a! Kotki dwa!


	9. Co to jest teodycea?

Mierzeja: Co to jest teodycea?  
Mirtle: Drugie imię Eurydyki?  
Chomik: Wiem, ale nie powiem. A poza tym ładna nazwa, nie?  
Potter: Imię żeńskie pochodzące od Teodoryka?  
Ron: Nowa dziewczyna Pottera?  
Severus: Twoje 268 imię?  
Syriusz: Roślina doniczkowa?  
Malfoy: Twój pseudonim artystyczny?  
Mierzeja: Nie.  
Severus: Twoje 521 imię?  
Syriusz: Drzewo?  
Ron: Nowa dziewczyna Snape’a?  
Mirtle: Lupin?  
Mierzeja: Chomik, powiedz im!  
Ich Troje: Powiedz, powiedz czemu!  
Mierzeja: To jest próba usprawiedliwienia Boga z zarzutu istnienia zła i niesprawiedliwości na świecie.  
Potter i Ron: Ooo!!!   
Malfoy: I tak cię kocham.  
Mierzeja: Spadaj.  
Bu: I dobrze ci tak.  
Malfoy: Ona mnie kiedyś pokocha (wszyscy wychodzą) i nikt mi tego nie odbierze.  
Chomik: (wychyla się zza drzwi) A ja nadal nie wiem, na czym ta próba usprawiedliwienia polega!  
Malfoy: (niezrażony) … i będziemy mieć gromadkę dzieci…  
Mierzeja: (zza pleców Chomika) Nigdy!  
Malfoy: … i będziemy szczęśliwi, gdy zabiję profesora Snape’a i wszystkich Gryfonów! Cha! Cha! Cha!  
Pojawia się zespół karetkarzy z wariatkowa i zabiera Malfoya.  
Malfoy: Cha! Cha! Cha!  
Chomik: A morał z tego: Pika!


	10. Ooo! Tannenbaum! Ooo! Tannenbaum! Wie grün sind deine Blatter?!

Mierzeja: Ooo! Tannenbaum! Ooo! Tannenbaum! Wie grün sind deine Blatter?!  
Snape: Ładnie kolędę śpiewasz.  
Mierzeja: Dzięki.  
Mirtle: Ooo! Tannenbaum!  
Snape: Mirtle! Hinaus za drzwi!  
Mirtle: Wie grün…?  
Chomik: Sehr!  
Snape: Mirtle: (wyprowadza ją za drzwi)  
Mirtle: (zza drzwi) Ooo! Tannenbaum! Ooo! Tannenbaum! Wie kannst du so grün sein?!  
Mierzeja: Za mało sylab.  
Mirtle: Ooo! Tannenbaum! Ooo! Tannenbaum! Ochrypłam już przez ciebie!  
Mierzeja: Teraz lepiej.  
Snape: (otwiera drzwi i przez przypadek ogłusza Mirtle, która śpiewała „Ooo! Tannenbaum!”)  
Chomik: Myślałam, że pan jest inny. Biada panu.  
Snape: Biada mi?  
Mierzeja: Biada ci!  
Snape: Mi?  
Chomik: Biada ci!  
Snape: Jak ty się wyrażasz do nauczyciela?!  
Bu: (wchodzi) Mirtle się na korytarzu rozkłada.  
Mierzeja: Wiem.  
Snape: Gryffindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów za rozkładanie się na korytarzu.  
Bu: To nie fair!  
Mirtle: (przytomnieje) Ooo! Tannenbaum! Ooo! Tannenbaum! Du hast doch keine Grenzen!  
Mierzeja: Mirtle!  
Mirtle: Co?  
Chomik: Stille Nacht! Piecek schlaft. Hamster wacht. Bo wszystkie chomiki to nocne stworzenia.  
Snape: Chomik do skrzydła szpitalnego!  
Mirtle: Hamster!  
Mierzeja: ŁO-O-OO!  
Mirtle: Schlaft in himmlischen Ruhe!  
Snape: (nieco skołowany) Co się dzieje?  
Syriusz: (wchodzi w stroju św. Mikołaja) Święta, chłopie, święta.  
Bu: Święta!  
Mierzeja: Święta!  
Mierzeja, Mirtle, Chomik i Bu: Czas kolędowania!  
Lupin (w stroju skrzata rozdającego prezenty) Jaka pyszna sanna!  
Mirtle: Parska raźno słoń!  
Syriusz (w przypływie szaleństwa) Zostańmy razem…  
Chomik: Nie!!!! (zatyka uszy i wybiega)  
Mierzeja: I widzi pan, co pan zrobił?! (też wychodzi)  
Snape: Dajesz zły przykład Gryfonom, którzy tracą przez ciebie kolejne pięćdziesiąt punktów.  
Syriusz: Dlaczego?  
Lupin: Dlatego (wręcza mu prezent)  
Dzwonek.  
Wszyscy wychodzą. Syriusz zostaje i rozpakowywuje prezent. Prezent wybucha. Syriusz oszołomiony zbiera resztki opakowania, poczym mdleje.


	11. Skąd Hannibal wziął słonie w Hiszpanii?

Skąd Hannibal wziął słonie w Hiszpanii?  
Mirtle: Przywiózł małe i poczekał, aż urosną.  
Ron: Z zoo.  
Mierzeja: Popieram Mirtle.  
Ginny: (z przerażeniem) Jaki kanibal?  
Snape: Hannibal, nie kanibal, Weasley. Przez ciebie Gryffindor traci pięć punktów.  
Bu: Dlaczego?  
Snape: Bu! Masz szlaban!  
Chomik: Ja też dostanę? Proszę!  
Potter: To ten, co na Rzym maszerował?  
Mirtle: Tak. I potem mamy wojny punickie…  
Snape: Masz szlaban. Nikt cię o nic nie pytał.  
Malfoy: I dobrze ci tak, szlamo! Nie będziesz już więcej przeprowadzać tych durnych ankiet! (zmieniając obiekt, na który patrzył) Sam! Moja ty piękna…  
Mierzeja: Spadaj! (zaklęcie trafia w Malfoya, który znika)  
Snape: Jesteś niedelikatna.  
Mierzeja: Przepraszam…  
Snape: To dobrze.  
Mierzeja: Następnym razem postaram się go najpierw ogłuszyć, a potem deportować.  
Snape: Sam!  
Syriusz: Nie krzycz na nią!  
Mierzeja: A co mi powiecie o Hannibalu i jego słoniach?  
Syriusz: Ale dlaczego?  
Snape: Ja już mówiłem.  
Lupin: (wchodzi z jakąś księgą pod pachą) Hannibal był czarodziejem i teleportował swoje słonie.  
Mirtle: Ale dlaczego szedł z nimi przez Alpy?  
Lupin: Tego nie wyjaśniono.  
Snape: Lupin, znowu się naczytałeś jakiegoś SF?  
Syriusz: Nie obrażaj Remusa.  
Snape: To nie było obraźliwe.  
Chomik: Było.  
Snape: Chomik, masz szlaban.  
Chomik: Nareszcie! A mogę…?  
Snape: Nie, nie możesz posprzątać mojego laboratorium.  
Chomik: Dlaczego?  
Lupin: Bo nie odpowiedziałaś na pytanie a propos Hannibala.  
Chomik: Przywiózł słonie na tratwach, takich drewnianych. To były słonie średniego wieku. Teraz mogę?  
Snape: Nie.  
Chomik: Ale…  
Syriusz: On ci zaraz powie, że ci niczego nie obiecywał.  
Snape: No właśnie.  
Chomik: (bez słowa wychodzi)  
Mierzeja: Zranił pan jej uczucia.  
Snape: Miałaś mi mówić po imieniu.  
Mierzeja: Zraniłeś jej uczucia, Severusie. (wychodzi)  
Bu: To wszystko przez Jędrzeja (spostrzega zdziwione spojrzenie Miszczunia i wycofuje się na z góry upatrzoną strategiczną pozycję)  
Dzwonek  
Snape: A kto to ten Jędrzej?  
Syriusz: Nie znam.


	12. A kto to ten Jędrzej?

Snape: A kto to ten Jędrzej?  
Syriusz: Już mówiłem, że nie znam.  
Snape: To pewnie twój pseudonim artystyczny.  
Syriusz: Hej! Severusie, czy ty się czasem nie zagalopowałeś?  
Chomik: A o co chodzi?  
Syriusz: (mimo protestów Snape’a) On się uparł, że Jędrzej i ja to ta sama osoba.  
Bu: (wchodzi) To niemożliwe. Jędrzej jest mugolem.  
Snape: Ona mnie pewnie…  
Mirtle: Ehm! Co pan insynuuje?  
Syriusz: Może jeszcze powiesz, że McWiadomoKto się z nim spotyka?  
Dumbledore: Minerwa?  
Syriusz: (chowa się za Snapem)  
Minerwa: (wchodzi w rozchełstanej koszuli nocnej) Tak?  
Albus: Wracaj do łóżka, złotko. Nie wołałem cię.  
McWiadomoKto wychodzi, a za nią Albus.  
Wszystkim obecnym opadły szczęki.  
Mierzeja: (wchodzi) Co się stało?  
Snape: (podbiega do niej i chwyta ja za rękę) Czy ty się spotykasz z kimś innym?  
Mierzeja: (próbuje uwolnić rękę) Nie. Z nikim w ogóle się nie spotykam.  
Snape: A Jędrzej?  
Mierzeja: To kumpel.  
Mirtle: Nie kłam.  
Chomik: Ona nie kłamie.  
Snape: Nigdy nie wierz Gryfonom.  
Chomik: Jak pan może?!  
Mierzeja: To podejście jest krzywdzące! (teleportuje się)  
Snape: (przerażony) Uraziłem ją?!?!  
Chomik: Tak.  
Snape: (załamuje się i wychodzi)  
Syriusz: (rusza za nim, powtarzając w kółko) Nie nadajesz się na jej chłopaka. Jesteś na to za stary.


	13. Właściwości etylenu

Snape: (pisząc temat na tablicy) Właściwości etylenu.  
Chomik: (podnosi łapkę)  
Snape: Potter do odpowiedzi.  
Potter: (wlecze się do tablicy)  
Snape: Podaj właściwości fizyczne i chemiczne etylenu.  
Potter: ????  
Chomik: (podnosi drugą łapkę)  
Snape: Chomik, opuść ręce! Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów przez twoją impertynencję.  
Chomik: Pika? (opuszcza ręce)  
Snape: (podchodząc do Hermiony) Spróbuj mu tylko coś podpowiedzieć, a dostaniesz szlaban. Mirtle!  
Mirtle: Słucham?  
Snape: (wskazując w kierunku tablicy i Pottera) Jakie są jego właściwości fizyczne?  
Mirtle: (patrzy we wskazanym kierunku) Jest twardy i miękki, temperatura około 36,6, elementy szklane, dużo wody wewnątrz, prawdopodobnie niepalny…  
Snape: Co ty bredzisz, Mirtle? Gryffindor traci pięć punktów za Mirtle, piętnaście za Pottera i piętnaście za Chomika.  
Bu: Ale pan ją już ukarał!  
Mierzeja: Wzdech.  
Fred: Potter jest proszony do dyrektora.  
Snape: Hinaus! A ty gdzie, Potter?  
Potter: Powiedział pan „Hinaus”… to chyba znaczy „precz”…  
Hermiona: Zgadza się.  
Snape: Uprzedzałem cię, Granger, ani słowa. Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów, a ty masz szlaban.  
Mierzeja: Wzdech!  
Snape: Malfoy!  
Malfoy: (czyta z podręcznika) łatwopalny, zapachu brak, stan gazowy.  
Snape: Dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu. Parkinson!  
Pansy: Właściwości chemiczne: bardzo reaktywny, łatwo rozerwać wiązanie podwójne.  
Snape: Dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu.  
Mierzeja: Wzdech!!!  
Snape: Źle się czujesz, Mierzejo? Może chcesz iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego?  
Mierzeja: Nie. (Grunt to asertywność)  
Snape: To dobrze.  
Mierzeja: Nie. Czy pan aby trochę nie przesadza?  
Snape: Nie.  
Mierzeja: To już pański problem. (znika)  
Snape: Cukier.  
Lupin: Severusie, nie klnij przy dzieciach.  
Snape: Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów.  
Bu: I znowu za nic.  
Lupin: Przykro mi, Severusie, ale 1) nie jestem uczniem, więc nie możesz odjąć punktów Gryffindorowi 2) Potter jest proszony do dyrektora.  
Snape: W takim razie masz szlaban i precz. Potter też.  
Lupin i Potter wychodzą.  
Snape: Mirtle, jak wygląda cząsteczka etylenu?  
Bu: Ładnie.  
Chomik: Normalnie.  
Ron: Symetrycznie.  
Malfoy: Skąd ty znasz takie skomplikowane wyrazy, Weasley?  
Ron: Spadaj, Malfoy.  
Snape: Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów za bezczelność kolegi. Weasley do wychowawcy. Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za brak odpowiedzi Mirtle.  
Mirtle: Ale nie dane mi było dojść do słowa!  
Malfoy: To twój problem.  
Chomik: Wcale nie!  
Malfoy: ?  
Chomik: Tak naprawdę, to… (zaczyna wykład o etylenie, który trwa nieprzerwanie aż do końca lekcji)  
Dzwoni dzwonek.  
Klasa: Wzdech ulgi!  
Dumbledore: (klaszcze) Brawo, brawo! Osiemdziesiąt punktów dla Gryffindoru!  
Snape: (szok)  
Gryfoni: Vivat Chomik! (wychodzą)  
Ślizgoni: Wzdech! (topią Malfoya w kotle)  
Snape i Dumbledore wychodzą.


	14. Co to jest dyszkant?

Mirtle: Co to jest dyszkant?  
Chomik: To dyszący kant czegokolwiek.  
Bu: Immanuel?  
Sam: Mirtle: Co ty biednych ludzi pytaniami z olimpiady muzycznej dręczysz?!?! Przecież wiesz, że to Bogu ducha winni laicy!  
Snape: Gryffindor traci 115 punktów za napastowanie Dziewicy i 15 za prześladowanie innych ludzi oraz Mirtle ma szlaban za tą ankietę.  
Gryfonki (chórem): CO?!?!?!  
Syriusz: Ty mi odbierasz możliwości dogłębnego poznania mugolskich zasad dyszenia!  
Snape: Do budy!  
Ron: To nie fair.  
Snape: Całe życie jest nie fair, panie Weasley.  
Mierzeja (z zainteresowaniem): Tak?  
Malfoy: Giń, szlamo. Avada…  
Mierzeja: Malfoy!  
Chomik: Do kogo była ta szlama? Do Mierzei?  
Mirtle (szok)  
Bu (tudzież)  
Snape: Malfoy! Masz szlaban!  
Bu: Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie sprzątać pańskiego laboratorium, bo Chomik będzie zazdrosna.  
Syriusz (wchodzi z uśmiechem na ustach): Może Filch znajdzie mu jakieś odpowiednie zajęcie po tym, jak obraził Sam.  
Ron: Będziesz wylizywał podłogę w holu.  
Sam: Jesteś obrzydliwy.  
Ron (z dumą): Wiem.  
Snape (z tryumfalnym uśmiechem): Masz więc szlaban razem z nim i Gryffindor traci 15 punktów za popsucie humoru Sam.  
Bu: Tym razem ci się należało.  
Mirtle: Właśnie. Trzeba było gadać o dyszkancie, a nie o szlamach.  
Hermiona: Ale wy jesteście dziecinni…  
Ron: No.  
Potter (oskarżycielskim tonem): Upiłeś się!  
Ron: No.  
Hermiona (odwraca się do nich plecami)  
Potter: I dlatego nic nie wiesz o dyszańcie.  
Neville: A może o ryczandzie?  
Portret Chopina (wpada w depresję)  
Hermiona: Wy naprawdę nie wiecie, czy tylko udajecie? Przecież dyszkant to…  
Syriusz: Ja?  
Lupin: Ty?  
Chomik: Pan się personifikuje?  
Sam: Dajcie jej dojść do słowa!  
Snape: Granger! Przez twoją nadgorliwość Gryffindor traci 15 punktów.  
Hermiona: ???? (mdleje)  
Parvati: O NIE!!! (wpada w panikę)  
Lavender: A niech mnie! Trelawney miała rację!  
Potter: Ale o co chodzi?  
Lavender: To poranne mdłości!  
Wszyscy (szok)  
Sam (patrzy na zegarek): Ale jest już 15.00…  
Trelawney: Nic to!  
Syriusz (wskazując Lupina): To wszystko twoja wina!  
Lupin: To nie ja się z nią bladym świtem za czwartą szklarnią spotykałem, tylko on (wskazuje na Snape’a)  
Snape: Granger do skrzydła szpitalnego! Crabe, zaprowadź ją!  
Crabe: Ale jak? (stoi nad nieprzytomną Hermioną)  
Potter: Ja z nią pójdę.  
Snape (z sarkazmem): A coś ty dzisiaj takiego dobrego serca, Potter? Może to twoja wina?  
Potter: Tak.  
Wszyscy (szok)  
Sam: A mówiłam, żebyś zamówił tamten eliksir, a nie jakieś niewiadomoco z promocji.  
Snape (szok)  
Potter: Tak, mówiłaś, więc teraz poniosę konsekwencje…  
Syriusz (do Lupina): Wyobrażasz sobie małe Potterki?  
Lupin (po chwili namysłu, całkiem szczerze): Nie.  
Wszyscy (mdleją)  
Hermiona (wstaje): Co się stało?  
Sam (również wstaje): To wszystko przez ciebie i Pottera (kopie Pottera w widoczny, wystający fragment ciała)  
Potter: Ała! Złamałaś mi nos! (wstaje, brocząc krwią)  
Sam: Należało ci się, ty stary zboczeńcu.  
Potter: Zboczeniec i może, ale nie stary.  
Hermiona (wali Harry’ego w łeb i wypłakuje się w rękaw Sam)  
Sam: I widzisz, co zrobiłeś.  
Snape: Potter do dyrektora! I masz szlaban!  
Mirtle: Jak Snape cię ukarze (wskazuje Pottera), będziesz śpiewał już tylko dyszkantem.  
Syriusz: Mirtle, masz szlaban!  
Snape: Zdechł pies!  
Syriusz: A! (pada)  
Lupin: Zabiłeś go! (oskarżycielsko wskazuje na Pottera)  
Potter: Ale…  
Chomik (wstając): Masz prawo do adwokata, a wszystko, co powiesz, zostanie użyte przeciw tobie.  
Potter: Wybieram Hermionę.  
Hermiona: Wypchaj się.  
Ron: Jak możesz mu to robić?!  
Lupin (do Chomika): Wyjdź za mnie!  
Piecek: Ehem!  
Lupin: On (wskazuje Piecka) nie jest ciebie godny!  
Chomik (zakładając Potterowi kajdanki) Teraz jestem na służbie.  
Piecek: Ja też chcę!  
Bu: Być na służbie czy żeby ci się Lupin oświadczył?  
Sam: Chyba nie o to chodziło.  
Snape: Jeśli go nie zaaresztujesz (wskazuje na Syriusza), to ci nie pozwolę posprzątać laboratorium.  
Bu: To szantaż emocjonalny!  
Chomik: Ale pewnie i tak nie pozwoli mi pan go posprzątać, więc to żaden interes. Asertywna jestem, a co!  
Syriusz (wciąż nieprzytomny) A tam z dala, a tam z da-ala, z zielonej dąbrowy…  
McGonagall (wchodzi i potyka się o Syriusza, który milknie): Kto tu śpiewał dyszkantem?  
Mirtle: On (wskazuje na Syriusza)  
McGonagall: A ja zawsze myślałam, że on jest basem.  
Chomik: Ja też.  
Lupin (do Snape’a, wskazując na Syriusza): Cóżeś mu uczynił, niegodziwcze!?!  
Snape: Nic.  
Sam: Akurat.  
Bu: Mogę mu zrobić sekcję zwłok?  
Syriusz (budzi się): Ale ja jeszcze żyję!  
Bu: Nic to!  
Syriusz: W takim razie przyznaję się! To ja otrułem Hermionę!  
Wszyscy: ????  
Chomik: A po co?  
Lupin: Bo był zazdrosny o Pottera.  
Syriusz (wskazując na Sam, do Bu): Zabij mnie, nim ona to zrobi!  
Lavender (zawiedziona): To ty nie jesteś w ciąży?  
Hermiona: Nie. To był tylko spisek, by ujawnić jego mroczna naturę.  
Syriusz: Cukier. A ja myślałem, że ty… że wy…  
Potter: Ty draniu! Przez ciebie Sam złamała mi nos! Oskarżę cię o napaść z użyciem niebezpiecznych narzędzi (wskazuje Sam)  
Snape: Pragnę zauważyć, panie Potter, że Sam zalicza się w poczet istot żywych.  
Ron: Już niedługo!  
Malfoy (pacyfikuje go): Uratowałem cię, więc teraz za mnie wyjdziesz.  
Sam: Dziękuję, postoję.  
Malfoy: Ja będę cię na rękach nosił!  
Sam (tym samym tonem): Dziękuję, postoję.  
Malfoy: Ty mnie odrzucasz!  
Sam: No coś ty?  
Chomik: Malfoy! Jesteś aresztowany za napastowanie Dziewicy!  
Malfoy: Spadaj, szlamo! Co ty, jakaś inkwizycja, czy co?  
Chomik (uśmiecha się paskudnie)  
Piecek: Wybierz mnie!  
Malfoy: Nic nas nie rozdzieli!  
Sam (z powątpiewaniem): Naprawdę?  
Malfoy (zatroskany): Miła ma! Czemu ty traktujesz mnie dziś z taką obojętnością?  
Bu: Zgadnij.  
Malfoy: To przez ciebie (wskazuje na Lupina)  
Lupin: Co? (rozgląda się)  
Malfoy: Zabiję cię!  
Sam: Zabijesz się?  
Malfoy: Tak, zabiję się! (wyskakuje przez okno)  
Snape: Gryffindor traci 10 punktów za namówienie Malfoya do samobójstwa.  
Chomik (wygląda przez okno): Ale on jeszcze żyje!  
Snape: Nie szkodzi.  
Bu: To mogę mu zrobić sekcję zwłok?  
Snape: NIE! GRYFFINDOR TRACI…  
Dementor (wchodzi)  
Wszyscy (mdleją)  
Lupin: Expecto Patronum!  
Widmowy fortepian (spada na dementora)  
Trelawney: Mój ty wybawco!  
Lupin: Odejdź, niewiasto!  
Trelawney: Wieszcze ci ból głowy. (roztrzaskuje szklankę kulę na głowie Lupina)  
Lupin: Zabiłaś mnie zwrotnicą! (pada)  
Trelawney (zasiada do widmowego fortepianu i zaczyna grać)  
Kurtyna opada.


	15. Ankieta lekko zgrillowana

Ankieta lekko zgrillowana

Sam: Dlaczego my tu jesteśmy o tej porze?  
Mirtle: To jego wina! (wskazuje oskarżycielsko na Piecka)  
Chomik: A dlaczego nie?  
Piecek: To nie moja wina. Przysięgam.  
Potter: Kto kupuje działkę rekreacyjną nieopodal oczyszczalni ścieków?  
Ron: Kiedy ja kupiłem tą działkę, to nie było oczyszczalni.  
Chomik: Dosypać węgla?  
Draco: Tak. Tylko nie zasyp ognia...  
Sam: Bo będzie pożar.  
Chomik (idzie do węża ogrodowego)  
Draco: Uwaga!  
Chomik: Co?  
Draco: Nie! Nie kieruj w swoją stronę.  
Crabe: No.  
Snape: Gryfoni mają szlaban. Sam, co się tu dzieje?  
Mirtle: Grill na świeżym powietrzu, panie profesorze.  
Bu: I znowu za nic. I gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?  
Snape: Nie was pytałem. Do dyrektora.  
Bu: Ale ja kroję mięso!  
Trelawney: Jakie mięso?  
Fred: A kto powiedział, że ono będzie realne?  
George: To wirtualne mięso.  
Molly: Kto chce kurczaka?  
Lupin: Ja.  
Chomik: Krwiożercza bestia. (łupie w grill zeszytem)  
Draco: Nie niszcz grilla!  
Ron: To mój grill i ona może robić, co chce. A pan był niezaproszony... (cisza) chyba.  
Snape: Nie muszę zauważać, że pełnię tu funkcję pedagogiczno-dydaktyczną, prawda?  
Chomik: A na czym ona polega?  
Hermiona: Pedagożeniu i dydagowaniu, chyba.  
Chomik: Oj, chyba nie.  
Piecek: Ja poproszę.  
Molly: Och, chyba się przypaliło. (rzuca mu na talerz przypalony fragment kuraka)  
Piecek: Eee... czy to powinno być takie czarne?  
Molly: Nie mam pojęcia.  
Potter: A kto go zaprosił? (wskazuje na Snape'a i Draco)  
Molly: Och, byli tacy samotni podczas przerwy wielkanocnej. Nie mogłam im odmówić.  
Ron: Ale dlaczego zaprosiłaś całe grono pedagogiczne? Mamo, nie sądzę, żeby byli samotni RAZEM.  
Piecek: To powinno być tak w całości? (dźga ofiarę)  
Sam: Piecek! Ty jakiś taki dziwny jesteś.  
Mirtle: Ziemniak (wyciąga keczup i podaje go Pieckowi)  
Piecek (z nadzieją w głosie): Myślisz, że to pomoże?  
Mirtle: Jasne. Przynajmniej przestanie być czarne.  
Sam: I dymić.  
Marchewa: A próbował pan szczura bez keczupu, ser?  
Mirtle: A ten to kto?  
Molly: Nie wiem. Charlie go przywiózł. Jest z Zagranicy.  
Mirtle (rozwiązuje krzyżówkę): Łukowaty skok konia to...?  
Sam: Hermiono! Łukowaty skok konia...?  
Hermiona: Idę do toalety.  
Ron: To nie jest odpowiedź.  
Draco: Podpór łukiem leżąc tyłem?  
Hermiona: Mostek.  
Potter (wsypuje węgiel na grill)  
Artur Weasley: Nie wsypuj!  
Potter: Za późno.  
Ron: Mogę to upuścić? (wskazuje na trzymane przez siebie ruszty od grilla)  
Sam: O, mój szaszłyk. (zabiera go)  
Chomik: (bieży galopem w kierunku Rona) Moja grzanka! (chwyta ją)  
Bu: Moja też.  
Molly: Moja kiełbaska.  
(wszyscy zabierają z rusztu to, co chcą, Ron pozostaje sam z wygiętym fragmentem metalu i zwisającymi z niego smętnie kawałkami sera)  
Potter: Dlaczego ta grzanka z serem ma na wierzchu przyprawę do mięsa?  
Ginny: Nie wiem. Moja też ma. Zapytaj tatę. On był tak entuzjastycznie do niej nastawiony.  
Molly: Arturze?  
Artur: Tak, kochanie? Wiesz, że ten grill ponownie nam zgasł?! To pasjonujące. I dodatkowo złamałem trzydzieści sześć zapałek!  
Chomik: Mierzejo... (uroczyście wskazuje grilla)  
Sam: Kein Problem! (przy pomocy jednej zapałki uruchamia urządzenie, płomienie buchają wysoko)  
Potter: (oskarżycielsko) Użyłaś zaklęcia!  
Sam: (z zainteresowaniem) Tak? Jakoś nie zauważyłam. Możesz je dokładnie wskazać?  
Chomik: Powszechnie znany jest fakt, że wykonanie tej samej czynności przez różne osoby może mieć różny skutek. Doskonałym przykładem jest tu Mierzeja rozpalająca grill. Ilość rozpaleń grilla przez osoby tu będące stanowi dokładną...  
Potter: Bogowie...  
Ginny: Gdzie?  
Marchewa: Nie zauważyłem zjawisk typu pioruny w okolicy, milady. Sądzę więc, że był to okrzyk błagalny.  
Snape (do Artura): On jest Gryfonem, prawda?  
Artur: Hm... nie sądzę. Charlie przywiózł go z Zagranicy i chyba jest tym... no... tacy chłopcy mali... no wiesz... zdobywają sprawności... hmm... A potem przyszywają je sobie na ramieniu, czy jakoś tak.  
Snape: Zuchy?  
Artur: Nie.  
Snape: Harcerze?  
Artur: Nie, bardziej amerykańskie.  
Snape: Durni skauci.  
Artur: Tak! Właśnie!  
Sam: Nie sądzi pan, panie Weasley, że jest trochę zbyt wyrośnięty?  
Artur: Hm... Być może to ich druh drużynowy.  
Snape: To gdzie niby ci skauci? Powinni się plątać po okolicy.  
Sam: Severusie! Czepiasz się szczegółów robiąc się jednocześnie nieuprzejmym.  
Draco: Wybacz mi.  
Sam: Masz na imię Severus? To pasjonujące...  
Marchewa: Mogę dostać ten dymiący kawałek?  
Molly: Oczywiście, kochaneczku.  
Trelawney: Młody człowieku...  
Marchewa: Tak, proszę pani?  
Trelawney: Daj mi rękę, chłopcze.  
Marchewa: Prawą czy lewą, proszę pani?  
Sam: Proponuję lewą. Tak będzie bezpieczniej. W prawej trzymasz wszak zwęglonego kurczaka na talerzu i zestaw sztućców.  
Facet z harmonijką: (gra dziwną melodię, gdzie rytm obrazuje funkcja f(x)=tgx i x należy do przedziału od Pi/2 + 2kPi do 3Pi/2 + kPi)  
Ron: Co on tu robi? (ogłusza faceta przy pomocy rusztu)  
Marchewa: Hm... Mogę to zakwalifikować jako próbę trwałego samookaleczenia.  
Trelawney: Zgodnie z najnowszą Okultystyczną Encyklopedią nie masz linii życia, młodzieńcze.  
Marchewa: A mogę ją zobaczyć?  
Trelawney: (wręcza mu tomiszcze)  
Sam: (prezentuje charakterystyczną postawę przed teatralnym omdleniem) O nierozważna!  
Marchewa (wertuje)  
Snape: Kurczak ci stygnie. Przez ciebie Gryffindor traci sto punktów.  
Bu: Za co? Dlaczego?  
Mirtle: Pragnę zauważyć, że nie jest on Gryfonem, ale to chyba nie jest dla pana wystarczającą różnicą.  
Snape: Mirtle! Masz szlaban.  
Mirtle: To jawna niesprawiedliwość i pogwałcenie moich praw i wolności.  
Snape: A których konkretnie?  
Mirtle: Obywatelskich.  
Sam: Jest tam gdzieś keczup bez silikonowego zaworka?  
Artur: Silikonowy zaworek? Możesz mi to wyjaśnić?  
Bu: To chwyt reklamowy z odrobiną silikonu.  
Potter: Łap! (rzuca)  
Sam (łapie): Danke.  
Trelawney: Urodziłeś się zimą, gdy cała przyroda śpi i czeka na lepsze czasy, prawda?  
Marchewa: Nie wiem, proszę pani. Trzeba by zapytać moją matkę, ale nie sądzę, by wiedziała. Jestem wszak jej adoptowanym dzieckiem.  
Snape: Sam! Co ty robisz?!  
Sam: Aplikuję szaszłykowi keczup, Severusie. Ty też sobie życzysz?  
Snape: Co to jest to zielone?!?!  
Sam: Jakie "zielone"? (rozgląda się)  
Snape: Te! (wskazuje na kawałek żółtej, grillowanej papryki)  
Draco: CHA! Udało się! Otruł się! CHA! CHA! Teraz nikt mi nie przeszkodzi!  
Marchewa: Proszę pani, a ta linia to nie jest przypadkiem linia życia?  
Trelawney: Jak już mówiłam, urodziłeś się w zimie i...  
Potter (przedrzeźnia): ...Saturn i Jowisz mają na ciebie zgubny wpływ. Strzyż się!  
Trelawney: Zginiesz, ach, zginiesz, Potter. Minerwo! Porozmawiaj z nim. Przeszkadza mi.  
Minerwa: (znad skrzydełka kurczaka) Potter! Idź sobie.  
Trelawney (do Marchewy patrzącego na bezchmurne niebo): Jesteś Wybrańcem z Innej Bajki.  
Molly: On jest z Zagranicy. Nikt mnie nie słucha.  
Draco: CHA! Otrułem Mistrza Eliksirów.  
Snape (pada)  
Sam: Ale czym?  
Draco: Tym! (prezentuje dziwną fiolkę) CHA! Jesteś moja!  
Janek: Zagram wam marsza weselnego.  
Sam: Ja cię normalnie zastrzelę! Z łuku!  
Marchewa: Należysz do Gildii Skrytobójców?  
Sam: Tak - w weekendy.  
Draco: Nie.  
Marchewa: To będę cię musiał aresztować za morderstwo.  
Sam: Ale on jeszcze żyje. (wskazuje na Snape'a)  
Draco: Już niedługo.  
Marchewa: Masz prawo zachować milczenie. Masz prawo... (dziesięciominutowy wywód)  
Sam (odbiera Draco fiolkę i wącha zawartość): Ja cię normalnie uduszę, idioto! Wziąłeś z mojej szafki wyciąg z muchomora zielonoplamistego!  
Draco: CHA! CHA!  
Marchewa: Czyli popełniłeś kradzież bez licencji Gildii, tak?  
Sam: Chomik, powiedz mu to.  
Chomik: Ta odmiana nie powoduje zgonu.  
Draco: Co?!?!?!  
Bu: Jest czynnikiem wspomagającym przy wróżeniu.  
Sam: Powoduje wizje, idioto! Nawet opisu nie przeczytałeś! (wskazuje na etykietkę)  
Draco (ostro protestuje): Ale ja nie znam tego języka!  
Syriusz (wchodzi): O, grill! (entuzjastycznie) Dostanę golonkę, Molly? Z tłuszczykiem? (spostrzega Snape'a) A co on robi na trawie?  
Artur: Pomocy?  
Trelawney: Najwyraźniej nie zginiesz, chłopcze. Przykro mi to przyznać, ale to prawda.  
Potter: To nie fair.  
Ron: Właśnie! A co ze zgubnym wpływem Saturna?  
Trelawney (do Pottera): Zginiesz...  
Potter: Tak, wiem.  
Sam: Jak sądzę, za chwilę będzie wieszczył.  
Trelawney: Ale on nie ma wewnętrznego oka!  
Dumbledore (znad puszki piwa i fragmentu świniny): To mu wyrośnie. Zawsze był zdolnym chłopcem. Hik! (pada twarzą w talerz)  
Draco: Nie masz prawa mnie aresztować.  
Marchewa: Trudno. Będę musiał użyć środków przymusu...  
Sam: Petrificus Totalus! Now!  
Draco (pada)  
Marchewa: Jesteś magiem?  
Trelawney: Usiądź i jedz, chłopcze.  
Marchewa (siada)  
Artur: Pomocy?  
Snape: Zginiesz, ach, zginiesz, Potter, ach, zginiesz!  
Artur: Ratunku?  
Molly: Tak, Arturze?  
Artur: Ratunku!  
Mirtle: O! Zaatakował pana wąż ogrodowy?  
Artur: Chyba tak.  
Syriusz (do Sam): Teraz nikt nas nie rozłączy! (chwyta ją za rękę)  
Sam: Co? (wyrywa się) Zostaw! To moja ręka! Jestem do niej bardzo przywiązana!  
Chomik (ogłusza Syriusza patelnią)  
Piecek: Jesteś brutalna.  
Chomik: Ty też chcesz?  
Piecek: Nie, Chomiczyno ty moja najukochańsza!  
Minerwa: Stratus Przytomnis!  
Piecek (pada)  
Chomik: Dziękuję, pani profesor.  
Minerwa: Nie ma za co. Od dłuższego czasu chciałam to zrobić.  
Lupin: Dostanę dokładkę?  
Chomik: Potwór!  
Lupin: A co ja takiego zrobiłem?  
Trelawney: Wróżę ci wielką karierę, gdy tylko zakupisz ten oto sweter!  
Sam: Znowu?  
Trelawney: Z czegoś trzeba żyć.  
Dumbledore (słabym głosem): Płacę ci pensję... chyba... Minerwo, płacę?  
Minerwa: Chyba tak.  
Dumbledore (spada pod stół)  
Sam (do Marchewy): Nie kupuj tego!  
Snape: Zginiesz, ach, zginiesz, Potter!  
Koniec  
(aplauz szumiący i gwizdy na sali)


	16. Co to jest eksudacja?

Sam: Co to jest eksudacja?  
Mirtle: Że co?  
Potter: Nie znam.  
Malfoy: To Mirtle znowu durną ankietę przeprowadza?  
Snape: Mirtle, masz szlaban!  
Mirtle: Ale to nie ja!  
Sam: To ja. Zwracam uwagę na pytanie początkowe.  
Snape: Eksudacja jest to wydzielanie się wodnistego soku z przekroju korzenia po odcięciu łodygi na skutek ciśnienia korzeniowego. Występuje między innymi u agawy i winorośli. Zadowolona?  
Chomik: A ja myślałam, że to oznacza tworzenie się wysięku w tkankach objętych zapaleniem…  
Snape: Sugerujesz…  
Chomik (profilaktycznie): Nie.  
Snape: Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów, a panna Chomik ma szlaban.  
Bu: Dlaczego?  
Snape: Masłowska! Do dyrektora.  
Syriusz (wchodzi): Nigdy nie lubiłem eliksirów… Znowu dręczysz młodzież, Snape?  
Sam (pisze na tablicy pytanie początkowe)  
Syriusz (z entuzjazmem): Ankieta! Kocham ankiety!  
Bu (wychodząc cedzi): Ja też. (trzaska drzwiami)  
Snape (z uśmiechem sugerującym złe zamiary): Potter do odpowiedzi.  
Harry (obojętnie): Niech mi pan da szlaban i odejmie punkty. Nie zależy mi.  
Snape: Jak sobie chcesz. Longbottom do tablicy.  
Neville (podchodzi)  
Klasa (paczy)  
Snape: Odpowiedz na pytanie początkowe zadane przez Sam.  
Neville: Yyy…nie wiem. Chcę jedynkę!  
Hermiona (załamuje się)  
Syriusz (siada w ławce obok Mirtle): Że co?  
Neville: Nie pozwolę się więcej traktować jak niedorozwoja!  
Ron: Brawo, Neville! I widzisz, mówiłem, że to nie będzie takie straszne.  
Hermiona: To ty! To ty go podpuściłeś!  
Ron: Ja?  
Snape: Gryffindor traci kolejne dziesięć punktów. Longbottom, siadaj! Granger do odpowiedzi.  
Hermiona (staje pod tablicą): Eksudacja to proces parowania i wysychania gleby.  
Snape: Sugerujesz, że nie mam racji?  
Sam (zawzięcie notuje)  
Parvati: Zupełnie jak w przepowiedni profesor Trelawney!  
Lavender: No.  
Snape: Jakiej przepowiedni????  
Parvati: Tej mówiącej, że ten, po którym się tego nie spodziewamy, sprzeciwi się.  
Snape: Co to za bzdura?  
Chomik: Ale czemu się sprzeciwi?  
Lavender: Aa… tego to nie wiemy…  
Mirtle (do Syriusza szeptem): Może oni wszyscy coś pili.  
Syriusz (konspiracyjnym szeptem do Pottera przez całą salę): Piłeś coś?  
Potter: Jak? Przecież po ostatniej burdzie obciąłeś mi kieszonkowe.  
Malfoy: Sam…  
Sam (patrzy nań jak na rozjechaną dżdżownicę): Czego?  
Malfoy: Jesteś genialna! (z uniesieniem) Kocham cię! Skłóciłaś ich, byśmy mogli być razem na wieki.  
Sam: To naprawdę bardzo ładna bajeczka, ale idź lepiej do lekarza, Draco.  
Malfoy: Nie udawaj obojętności! Przecież ja wiem, że…  
Snape: Dobrze, że wiesz, iż ona ma cię dość.  
Malfoy: Pan…  
Snape: Za drzwi!  
Potter (ożywia się): Kto za drzwi?  
Snape: Obaj!  
Potter: Ale on jeszcze nie odpowiedział!  
Draco: Eksudacja to starodawna nazwa ekscytacji czyli zachwytu.  
Chomik: Bzdura.  
Bu: Wróciłam.  
Snape (mamrocze coś do siebie)  
Potter: To ja już pójdę za te drzwi.  
Snape: Siadaj, idioto.  
Malfoy: Ja cię eksoduję, Sam.  
Sam: Wysuszasz mi glebę w ogródku?  
Malfoy: Zostań moją…!  
Crabe: No.  
Goyle: Guzik.  
Snape (mamrocze głośniej)  
Sam: Nie.  
Mirtle: Jesteś…  
Chomik: … żałosny…  
Bu: … Ślizgonie. I co pan robi, panie Black, na moim miejscu.  
Syriusz: Eksoduję…  
Bu: Gdzie jest tkanka objęta zapaleniem?  
Harry: Ja chcę normalną lekcję!  
Snape: Masz szlaban. Czujesz się dowartościowany?  
Harry: Nie bardzo…  
Snape: Gryffindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów.  
Harry: Od razu mi lepiej… Myśli pan, że można nas tak traktować tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy Gryfonami?  
Syriusz: Opanuj się, chłopie.  
Potter: Jestem opanowany.  
Snape (mamrocze całkiem głośno): Potter!  
Parvati: On się nie kwalifikuje na kogoś, kto się sprzeciwi niespodziewanie.  
Bu: Dlaczego?  
Lavender: Bo on tak robi na każdej lekcji.  
Cho (wbiega): Za godzinę ćwiczenia ewakuacji na wypadek pożaru. (poprawia plakietkę z napisem „Gospodarz szkoły”) Cześć, Harry.  
Harry (rumieni się)  
Cho (wychodzi uśmiechnięta)  
Lavender: Pożar?!  
Parvati: Pamiętasz, co mówiła profesor Trelawney w poprzednim miesiącu?  
Lavender: Tak!  
Parvati (mdleje): Aaa! (pada)  
Lavender (pada): Czyli to prawda (pada dalej, poczym mdleje)  
Snape: Crabe, Goyle. Odprowadzić Gryfoni do skrzydła szpitalnego. (do siebie) Histeryczki.  
Sam: Czyli mogę zakończyć moją ankietę.  
Potter (wyciąga różdżkę): Nie, jeszcze nie skończyłem. Dość poniżania Gryf… nfnf…  
Hermiona: No kto by przypuszczał, że zaklęcia kneblującego będę musiała użyć…  
Bu (ogląda Pottera z bezpiecznej odległości): On jest pijany.  
Dumbledore (wchodzi): Czy ktoś widział zawartość mojego barku? Gdzieś mi się ulotniła.  
(wszyscy patrzą na niego z dezaprobatą)  
Snape: Tu jest. (wskazuje na Pottera, Rona i Neville’a)  
Albus: Zabieram ich.  
Snape: Na szczęście.  
Albus: A tak na marginesie to wiecie już, co to jest eksudacja?  
Snape: Podpuściłeś Sam, bo nie wiedziałeś????  
Albus (wychodząc): Skleroza nie boli.  
Kurtyna.


	17. Co mi powiesz o geometrii analitycznej?

Chomik: Co mi powiesz o geometrii analitycznej?  
Sam: Chcesz kilka informacji o okręgach?  
Crabe: Hę?  
Goyle: Nie.  
Draco: Znowu przeprowadzasz tą durną ankietę, szlamo?  
Sam: Masz jakiś problem, Draco?  
Malfoy: Oczywiście, że nie, stokrotko.  
Sam (cedzi): Cieszę się niezmiernie.  
Snape: Czyżbym słyszał jakieś szepty z ostatniej ławki?  
Potter (zdziwiony): Stąd?  
Snape (patrzy nań znacząco)  
Potter: Aha. (po chwili namysłu) Pan dyskryminuje Gryfonów!  
Hermiona: Cóż za odkrycie.  
Mirtle (szeptem): Jest dziwna.  
Snape: Wszystko słyszałem.  
Mirtle: Ale to nie było do pana. Podsłuchuje pan i to do tego bezczelnie!  
Snape: Mirtle do wychowawcy! Chomik do dyrektora!  
Gryfonki (wychodzą)  
Snape: A jeśli ktoś będzie tę ankietę dalej prowadził, to się z tym kimś bardzo pogniewamy (patrzy znacząco na Mierzeję)  
Sam (ignorując go): Ewentualne propozycje zanotuję tutaj. (wyciąga gruby plik kartek A4 w kratkę) Więc?  
Draco: Kocham cię, najdroższa!  
Sam: Wymyśl coś oryginalniejszego.  
Draco (pada na kolana)  
Mirtle (wchodzi): Pani profesor powiedziała, że nie ma czasu na takie bzdury. Oo! Malfoy udaje omlet?  
Sam: Nie wiem. Jeszcze nie zbadałam tego zjawiska.  
Ron: A propos pytania pierwszego to mogę odpowiedzieć, że nic.  
Harry: To chodziło o te trójkąty, prawda?  
Hermiona: To bardzo duże uogólnienie.  
Snape: Cisza!  
Klasa (milknie)  
Snape: Powiedziałem przecież, że się bardzo pogniewamy.  
Sam: Czy mam rozumieć, że już się pan pogniewał, czy wykonanie owej groźby nastąpi w najbliższej przyszłości?  
Mirtle: Ej! Ja chciałam zadać to pytanie!  
Snape (patrzy na nią znacząco, cedzi): Mirtle!!!!  
Chomik: Oj.  
Snape (tym samym tonem): Bu za drzwi, Weasley do dyrektora, Potter do McGonagall! Mirtle do odpowiedzi.  
Mirtle (z paniką): Ale dlaczego?  
Draco (wstaje): Bo jesteś Gryfonką!  
Mirtle: Ale ja ciebie nie pytałam!  
Snape: Mirtle!!!!  
Mirtle (potulnie): Taaak?  
Snape: Dlaczego nikt mnie nie słucha?!?!?!?! Potter! Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?!?!?!?!?!  
Klasa (obserwuje zajście z otwartymi ustami)  
Snape: Aha!! Więc to tak!!!!  
Draco: ?  
Snape: Nie mam ochoty spędzić reszty dnia w waszym towarzystwie. (wychodzi trzaskając drzwiami)  
Kurtyna  
Sam: To twoja wina!  
Draco: Jak sobie życzysz, najdroższa!  
Sam (wzdycha ciężko nad głupotą Ślizgona)  
Koniec


	18. Co to za wizja świata?

Dementorka: Co to za wizja świata?  
Mirtle: Malownicza.  
Chomik: Utopiczna.  
Bu: Ładna.  
Crabe: Z kwiatkami.  
Draco: Idealna.  
Sam: Niewzruszona.  
Piecek: Wspaniała! Idealnie dla mnie i mej…  
Chomik (ogłusza go piórnikiem)  
Piecek (pada)  
Syriusz: Wizja edenicznego ogrodu dla psa ze złotymi rybami w sadzawce Herakita!  
Hermiona: Heraklita.  
Dementorka (z nadzieją): A może coś o mowie?  
Harry: Mowa jest głucha.  
Ron: A ryba jest śnięta.  
Dementorką: „Panta rei”, rozumiecie?  
Mirtle: Nie.  
Chomik: Czyli twórczość jest zmienną losową!  
Hermiona: Nie twórczość obrazuje prawdopodobieństwo wyłowienia z jeziora rybki poniżej dziesięciu centymetrów kwadratowych powierzchni bocznej.  
Chomik: Nie… to nie może być prawda.  
Bu: Tak. Poeta bardzo lubił wiosłować i wędkować.  
Draco: Zostań moją złotą rybką!  
Sam (obraca się doń plecami)  
Draco: Spełnię twoje trzy życzenia!  
Syriusz (z sarkazmem): Jakże kusząca propozycja. Chcesz w zęby, szczeniaku?  
Draco: Tylko nie szczeniaku! Zamierzam bronić mojego honoru oraz honoru i czci…  
Syriusz: Glizdo?  
Draco: T… ty! Broń się! Alohomora!  
Syriusz: A si okae, e oaujech! (próbuje wstawić szczękę na miejsce)  
Sam: I co zrobiłeś?!  
Draco: Teraz będziemy razem. Wyjdziesz za mnie?  
Sam: Nie.  
Draco: Nic nie szkodzi. Zamieszkamy razem i będziemy mieć sześcioro dzieci!  
Dementorką: A co ze strachem metafizycznym?  
Mirtle: Śmierdzi.  
Bu: Nie wiem, nie znam.  
Potter: Nie mam zdania.  
Dementorka: Wiem, że jesteście organizatorami jutrzejszego konkursu, ale nie można być tylko magiem. Trzeba być i myślicielem.  
Klasa: Aha.  
Dementorka: A co tu robi ten mężczyzna z problemami z żuchwą?  
Mirtle: My nie wiemy, to ochrona Mierzei.  
Dementorka: Samantho Ann Michelle?  
Sam: Czy mogę wyjść na chwilę?  
Dementorka: Tak.  
Sam (wyprowadza Łapę)  
Dementorka: Mamy więc dno i co?  
Neville: Poezja!  
Sam (wraca i siada na swoim miejscu)  
Syriusz (wchodzi i siada bez słowa na końcu sali, na głowie ma ślicznego królika z różowego szalika)  
Dementorka: To jest człowiek stracony.  
Chomik: Serio? Ale on wyciąga ręce!  
Pansy Parkinson: Odrąbać mu, bo zaraz odleci!  
Dementorka: To motyw biblijny.  
Draco: Ikara?  
Dementorka (lekko załamuje się)  
Chomik: Ale on ciągle spada.  
Ron: I co z tego. Zawsze może być gorzej, prawda, Harry?  
Harry: Oczywiście, jakby spadł, toby się połamał.  
Parvati: Superego rośnie i go asekuruje.  
Lavender: Czyli ma spadochron.  
Parvati: To przepowiednia!  
Lavender: Aaa! (pada)  
Parvati: Ojejkujejkujej! (pada)  
Lupin (wchodzi): Czy są tu jakieś upadłe anioły z liną asekuracyjną?  
Hermiona: Weźmy choćby ten trójkąt.  
Dementorka: Obrazuje on upadek moralności.  
Sam: Nie.  
Draco: Bo ludzie umierają bogaci.  
Crabe: No.  
Goyle: Iiii! Nie!  
Harry: A myślałem, że umierają na zawał.  
Mirtle: Właśnie. Bo jak się skacze do basenu pełnego piranii z wysokości sześćdziesięciu metrów…  
Dementorka: Gdzie jest profesor Snape? Do jakiego świata się odwołuje?  
Neville: Dawnego.  
Bu: Więc te piranie zatrzymują spadanie, przez co człowiek nigdy nie osiągnie dna.  
Mirtle: Bo zostanie skonsumowany, a ryby nie toną, bo to hodowla eksperymentalna, i zostaną sprzedane do wypchania, i zawisną na ścianie.  
Piecek (z podłogi): Naprawdę?  
Dementorka: Gdzie ten wasz drugi wychowawca? Zaczynam tracić cierpliwość.  
Chomik: Pogniewał się na nas.  
Dementorka: Ciekawe, co zrobiliście.  
Klasa (milknie ostatecznie)  
Koniec  
Kurtyna  
Brawa! (Aplauz na klęcząco)


	19. Co to jest indeks?

Mirtle: Co to jest indeks?  
Jędrzej: Indeks musi być poprawny, bo strona nie będzie działać.  
Sam: Giełdowy?  
Ron: Ukochana sklątka Hagrida?  
Chomik: Taka zielona książeczka, do której się wpisuje różne rzeczy.  
Lavender: Na przykład wyznania miłosne…  
Hermiona: Raczej nie.  
Snape: Mirtle! Nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że teraz TY przeprowadzasz tą durną ankietę! Masz szlaban.  
Harry: A strumień pieniądza obija się nam o nogi…  
Chomik (z oburzeniem): Pan jej nie daje wyboru!  
Bu: No właśnie!  
Ron: I dyskryminuje pan Gryfonów!  
Draco: Aleś ty spostrzegawczy, szlamolubie! (chichocze)  
Goyle i Crabe (głośno się śmieją)  
Syriusz: Drętwota!  
Dwaj Durni Ślizgoni (padają)  
Snape: Nie! Kundel za drzwi! Mirtle do dyrektora!  
Bu: I znowu za nic!  
(rozlega się pukanie, wszyscy je ignorują)  
Hermiona: Ale on przecież nie jest kundlem. Jego rodzina jest przecież starożytna i…  
Snape i Syriusz (na dwa głosy): Zamknij się!  
Hermiona (obraża się i wrzuca coś do kociołka reprezentacyjnego zamierzony efekt ich działań)  
Syriusz: Nie waż się więcej wspominać o mojej matce!  
Hermiona: ????  
(pukanie rozlega się ponownie; dochodzi z trzeciej szafki po lewej stronie)  
Potter: Gryffindor górą! (wybiega)  
Hermiona: Ale ja nie mówiłam o twojej matce, Syriuszu.  
Syriusz: To tak profilaktycznie.  
Sam: Jesteście nienormalni. Jak ja mam się uczyć w takich warunkach?  
Snape: Mirtle, kazałem ci iść do dyrektora! Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Przez twoją opieszałość Gryffindor traci dwanaście punktów i osiemnaście punktów za durne zachowanie Pottera.  
(z szafki dobiega dudnienie)  
Snape (wściekły): Proszę!  
Lupin (wychodzi z szafki)  
Ron (szok)  
Hermiona: A co pan tam robił?  
Lupin: Badania naukowe.  
Hermiona (z zainteresowaniem): A na jaki temat?  
Lupin: Nie powiem.  
(z szafy obok wychodzi McGonagall)  
McGonagall: Gdzie jest Potter?  
Snape (wściekle): Co wy robicie na moich zajęciach?  
Lupin: Minerwo. Ramiączko.  
McGonagall: Gdzie ten Potter, Snape?  
Sam: Na treningu Quidditcha.  
Lupin: Minerwo. Ramiączko!  
Hermiona: Ale dziś nie ma treningu.  
Sam: To znaczy, że podrywa Ginny, palant jeden.  
Ron: Co?!?! (wybiega)  
Lupin: Minerwo… RAMIĄCZKO!  
McGonagall: Odczep się od mojego bikini, Remusie! (zmienia swą powierzchowność i okazuje się kimś innym, a mianowicie Tonks)  
Klasa: Łoo…  
Syriusz (szczęka mu opada): Nimfadoro! C… co ty z nim robiłaś?!?!?!  
Sam: Zachowujesz się, jakbyś nie wiedział, o co chodzi, Syriuszu.  
Syriusz: Oni…  
Tonks: Mierzyliśmy szafę od środka.  
Lupin: I Nimfusia zaplątała się w taśmę do mierzenia.  
Sam: I pewnie jeszcze było zimno i był panu jej żal.  
Lupin: Skąd wiedziałaś?  
(kociołek reprezentacyjny bulgocze podejrzanie)  
Snape (do kociołka): Czego?  
Głos z kociołka: Bul, bul, bul.  
Snape: Radziłbym nie mówić pod wodą.  
(z kociołka wynurza się głowa Glizdogona)  
Glizdogon: Dzień dobry, czy zastałem Pottera?  
Snape: Nie.  
Glizdogon: Aha.  
(Jego głowa znika w kociołku. Kociołek przestaje bulgotać)  
Syriusz: A tak swoją drogą: ładne bikini, Tonks.  
Tonks: Jesteś nieprzyzwoity, wujaszku.  
Snape: Kto tu jest nieprzyzwoity!  
Syriusz i Tonks: TY!  
Lupin: Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Mierzeja się na niego pogniewała i teraz biedak cierpi.  
Snape: Spadaj, Lupin, i nie gadaj głupot.  
Sam: Jak to miło, że wszyscy wszystko o mnie wiedzą… Nawet to, o czym nawet ja nie wiem.  
Ron (wraca): Ginny jest na wróżbiarstwie, a Pottera tam nie ma.  
Sam: To znaczy, że podrywa Lunę.  
Hermiona: Mały degenerat (wybiega)  
Ron (siada): Chciałbym zgłosić nieprzygotowanie.  
Snape: Za późno, Weasley. Do odpowiedzi.  
Neville (podnosi rękę)  
Snape (szok)  
Trelawney (wchodzi, ciągnąc Hermionę za krawat)  
Lupin: Czemu dewastujesz moją najlepszą uczennicę, Sybillo?  
Tonks: Więc twierdzisz, że ona jest twoja? Ty draniu! (godzi w Lunatyka pięścią i wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami)  
Syriusz: I dobrze ci tak! (zabójczy chichot)  
Lupin: Przepraszam na chwilę. (wychodzi)  
Snape: Słucham, Weasley. Racz uświadomić nas w kwestii zastosowania śluzu gumochłonów w produkcji trucizn drugiego stopnia. I wstań z łaski swojej.  
Ron (wstając, szeptem do Hermiony): Stary nietoperz.  
Snape: Przez twój brak panowania nad językiem Gryffindor traci pięć punktów.  
Chomik (podnosi rękę)  
Trelawney: Severusie, czy jesteś mi w stanie wytłumaczyć, co twoi uczniowie robili u mnie na lekcjach?  
Snape: Sybillo, a nie widziałaś Pottera?  
Trelawney (z naganą): To już chyba lekka przesada, mój drogi. Chyba masz obsesję na punkcie tego biednego chłopca. Powinieneś mu współczuć, przecież on w niedługim czasie zginie!  
Hermiona (też podnosi rękę)  
Snape: Weasley, szlaban. Granger, szlaban i opuść tą rękę. Nie ciebie pytam.  
Chomik (podnosi drugą łapkę)  
Sam (kończy warzyć swój eliksir, znad kociołka unosi się obłok fioletowej pary): Skończyłam!  
Draco: Zawsze w ciebie wierzyłem, moja piękna, cudowna…  
Sam (cedzi): Malfoy!  
Draco: Tak, kochanie. Rozumiem.  
Sam (podnosi rękę)  
Snape: Tak?  
Sam: Jak długi szlaban dostanę za śmiertelne otrucie jakiegoś Ślizgona?  
Snape: Malfoy, masz szlaban. Dwa tygodnie z obecną tu profesor Trelawney.  
Chomik (macha rękami, stając się zwrócić na siebie uwagę)  
Draco (padając na kolana): Dla ciebie wszystko… najdroższa!  
Syriusz: Idiota.  
Snape: Jak to miło, Black, że mówisz o sobie.  
Syriusz: Nie przeginaj, Severusie…!  
Snape: Wyjdź stąd, Black, bo nie ręczę za siebie.  
Harry (wraca, ciągnąc Hannę Abbot): Syriuszu! Chcemy się pobrać!  
Syriusz: Co?  
Chomik (macha łapkami intensywnie)  
Snape: Potter do dyrektora. Panna Chomik może powie nam, czemu robi dodatkowy wiatr w lochach.  
Chomik: Mogę odpowiedzieć na pytanie?  
Hermiona: Co?  
Bu: Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałam, że Potter się żeni?  
Snape (ignorując Chomika): Tak, Longbottom?  
Neville: Mogę iść do skrzydła szpitalnego? Przed chwilą oblałem się tym eliksirem.  
Snape (litościwie): Won!  
Neville (wybiega)  
Harry: Dostaniemy twoje błogosławieństwo, Syriuszu?  
Syriusz: Oczywiście.  
Snape (podejrzliwie przyglądając się Abbot): Coś mi tu nie pasuje…  
Sam (zza swojego kociołka): Głupia… pomyliła filiżanki i sama zakochała się w Potterze zamiast on w niej.  
Snape: Dałaś jej eliksir miłosny?  
Sam: A nie powinnam?  
Snape: Dałaś jej MÓJ eliksir miłosny?!?!  
Sam: Nie. Uwarzyłam go specjalnie dla niej, bo Potter to twarda sztuka, ale okazało się, że jego marzeniem życiowym jest ślub z kimkolwiek i oto efekt.  
Syriusz: Cieszę się twoim szczęściem, Harry.  
Snape: Potter, przez twój kretynizm Gryffindor traci trzydzieści punktów. Następnym razem będzie pięćdziesiąt.  
Syriusz: Nie przejmuj się, Harry. Wyprawię ci huczne wesele.  
Snape: Czy mi się zdaje, czy kazałem wam wszystkim wyjść?  
Syriusz: Tak się składa, że to jest po części i mój zamek, więc nie rozkazuj mi z łaski swojej.  
Chomik: Tak? Naprawdę?  
Draco: Akurat. Chodźmy, moja roszponko. Pójdziemy się przespacerować w świetle księżyca.  
Sam: Jest trzecia po południu, Draco.  
Draco: Nic nie szkodzi.  
Snape: Oczekuję antidotum… za piętnaście minut.  
Sam: Oczywiście. (wyciąga z torby fiolkę z zielonym płynem)  
Snape: To krew trytonów…  
Sam: Oj, przepraszam. (wyciąga odpowiednią fiolkę i daje ją Snape’owi)  
Harry: Ale ja wcale nie chcę, żebyście ją odczarowali!  
Chomik: Ale twoje dobro jest sprzeczne z jej dobrem, więc musisz się zgodzić…  
Harry: Nie!  
Snape: Odsuń się, Potter.  
Harry: Ona jest moja!  
Draco: Kocham cię!  
Sam: Przykro mi.  
Syriusz: Ty go krzywdzisz! Nie dość, że dręczysz go na eliksirach, to dodatkowo odmawiasz mu prawa do szczęścia!  
Lupin (wraca, obydwa oczka ma fachowo podbite): Tylko bez bójek.  
Draco: Drętwota!  
Lupin (pada)  
Draco: Jesteś najwspanialszą kobietą na świecie! Wyjdź za mnie!  
Mirtle: Chciałbyś.  
Draco: Spadaj, szlamo.  
Snape: Malfoy. Dodatkowe dwa tygodnie szlabanu z profesor Trelawney.  
Mirtle: I pomyśleć, że chciałam się tylko dowiedzieć, co to jest indeks. Ciekawe, co by się działo, gdybym zapytała o relacje damsko-męskie?  
Snape: Nie mogę pozwolić, byś dewastował grono pedagogiczne, Malfoy. Weasley, czy mam rozumieć, że nic nie umiesz, czy może tak zafascynowała cię mająca tu miejsce sytuacja, że nie jesteś w stanie wydusić czegoś sensownego?  
Ron: Eee…  
Sam: Gdybyś o to spytała, nastąpiłaby pewnie katastrofa…  
Bu (z rozmarzeniem): I może jakiś spektakularny samozapłon…  
Snape: Masłowska ma szlaban. Z Filchem.  
Chomik: Mi też pan da szlaban, panie profesorze? Proszę! Będę mogła posprzątać pańskie laboratorium? (patrzy nań maślanym wzrokiem)  
Snape (ignorując ją): Potter do dyrektora. Kundel za drzwi, Weasley do McGonagall.  
Ron (wychodzi)  
Harry: To nawet lepiej. Profesor Dumbledore na pewno mnie zrozumie (wybiega, ciągnąc Abbot)  
Syriusz: Myślisz, Snape, że unieszczęśliwianie mojego chrześniaka ujdzie ci płazem?  
Mirtle: A może gadem…?  
Syriusz: Cicho tam. Stawaj do pojedynku, Snape. Zobaczymy, czy jesteś tak samo dobry w pojedynkowaniu się, jak w słownych docinkach.  
Chomik: To mogę posprzątać pańskie laboratorium?  
Draco: Wyjdziesz za mnie? (pada na kolana)  
Snape: Jeśli to jest marzeniem twojego życia, Black…  
Chomik: Czy…  
Snape: Nie.  
Syriusz: Wyciągaj różdżkę, Snape.  
Snape: Spełnienie twojego marzenia o bohaterskiej śmierci będzie dla mnie wielką przyjemnością, pchlarzu.  
Sam: Czy już ci tłumaczyłam, że nie nadaję się na żonę?  
Draco: Tak, ale nie przejmuj się, mamy dwa skrzaty domowe.  
Sam (patrzy z nadzieją na Mirtle)  
Mirtle: Czy ty nie rozumiesz, durny Ślizgonie, że ona cię po prostu nie chce?  
Draco: Drętwota!  
Mirtle (pada)  
Chomik: Zaatakowałeś ją bez powodu!  
Bu: No właśnie!  
Sam: Draco…  
Draco: Taak…?  
Sam: Jesteś mi całkowicie obojętny, więc nie mogę za ciebie wyjść.  
Syriusz: Bardzo dobrze, Sam. Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego… I co, Snape… boisz się zacząć?  
Snape: Zastanawiam się, jaką złośliwą klątwą cię ugodzić.  
Sam: Ale myślałam, że przynajmniej wy dwaj jesteście normalni… ale niestety myliłam się. (wzdycha ciężko)  
Piecek: Nie ty jedna (klepie ją po ramieniu)  
Draco: Stratus Przytomnis!  
Piecek (pada)  
Sam: A do tego jesteś brutalny!  
Syriusz: Jestem normalny, ale tu chodzi o szczęście Harry’ego!  
Sam: Wszyscy mężczyźni to dranie (wybiega)  
Draco: Zaczekaj! (wybiega za nią)  
Snape: To twoja wina, Black.  
Syriusz: Raczej twoja, Snape!  
Dumbledore (wchodzi): A co to za pobojowisko? (patrzy na Crabe’a, Goyle’a, Lupina, Piecka i Mirtle leżących na podłodze)  
Trelawney: Moje wewnętrzne oko podpowiada mi…!  
Syriusz, Snape, Dumbledore: Drętwota!  
Trelawney (pada)

Kurtyna (litościwie opada; aplauz owacyjny na jednej nodze)


	20. Mirtle! Czy ty naprawdę chcesz ten szlaban?!

Snape: Mirtle! Czy ty naprawdę chcesz ten szlaban?!  
Mirtle: E... nie?  
Snape: To nie będziesz mi tu w ankietera się bawić.  
Sam: Dlaczego pan ją prześladuje?  
Fred: (wchodzi) Profesor Dumbledore życzy sobie dostać dziennik klasy 6G natychmiast.  
Snape: Niestety, w tej chwili wpisuję uwagę Mirtle (wpisuje uwagę o treści "Mirtle usiłuje przeprowadzać ankietę")  
Sam: Pan to zrobił! Nie wybaczę panu! (wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami; drzwi wypadają z zawiasów)  
Klasa: Łoo!!!  
Mirtle: To się nazywa efekt niekoniecznie komiczny, ale na pewno zaskoczenia)  
Fred: Profesor Dumbledore cały czas życzy sobie dziennika 6G natychmiast.  
Snape: (głosem przepełnionym słodyczą) Masz szlaban (z rozpędu wpisał uwagę "Fred Weasley bezpodstawnie domaga się dziennika"), a Mirtle traci przez ciebie siedem punktów.  
Hermiona: (kompletnie zrezygnowanym tonem) Dlaczego nie dziesięć?  
Fred: Bo bez VATu.  
Snape: Nikt cię o nic nie pytał, Weasley. Idź precz! Potter do odpowiedzi!  
Fred: Ale dyrektor chce dziennika natychmiast.  
Chomik: A Potter zgłosił np, więc nie powinien pan go pytać.  
Potter: Właśnie!  
Snape: To cię odpytam z materiału do zeszłej klasówki, HAHAHA!  
Chomik: To sprzeczne z regulaminem!  
Snape: HAHAHAHA! Potter do odpowiedzi, bo odejmę ci teraz 15,5 punkta. HAHAHA.  
Bu: Dlaczego?  
Chomik: Profesor Snape zachowuje się, jakby wypił za dużo czegoś, od czego jest uzależniony.  
Snape: HAHAHA, Chomik, masz szlaban i nie możesz HAHAHA posprzątać mojego laboratorium HAHAHA dopilnuję, byś się od niego trzymała z daleka. HAHAHA  
Sam: (wchodzi) Wróciłam.  
Snape: HAHAHA!  
Sam: HAHAHA?  
Piecek: On zapewne jest w stanie szoku spowodowanego nieszczęśliwą miłością. Wiem, co on czuje (tęskne spojrzenie w stronę Chomika), ale ja (z godnością) nigdy tak nisko nie upadłem, bypublicznie robić z siebie idiotę.  
Bu: Jak to nie?  
Sam: (do klasy) Cóżeście uczynili!  
Snape: (porywając ją w ramiona) HAHAHA!  
Sam: Aaa! Kto na niego rzucił urok (wyrywa się) niech się przyzna, bo mu wątrobę wyrwę!  
Fred: (korzysta z nieuwagi Snape'a i zabiera dziennik) HAHAHA! (zwiewa i o mało nie zabija się o rozwalone drzwi)  
Sam: (wskazując na Freda) To twoja wina!  
Fred: Nieprawda! To George!  
George: (wchodzi) To nie ja! To ona! (wskazuje na Mirtle)  
Mirtle: Że niby ja? Przecież zaklęcia niewybaczalne są zakazane, a ja nie jestem bezprawna jak Sam! To nie ja!  
Chomik: Jestem bardzo zdolnym chomikiem, ale nie aż tak, żeby rzucić takie zaklęcie. Poza tym gdybym miała władzę nad Snapem, to bym mu kazała, żeby mi kazał, żebym posprzątała jego laboratorium.  
Snape: HAHAHA! Jak ty się wyrażasz do nauczyciela HAHAHA.  
Sam: To wszystko przez ten keczup!  
Bu: A tak w ogóle to skąd wiesz? Żeby się dowiedzieć, jak było naprawdę, trzeba mu zrobić sekcję zwłok!  
Chomik: Mój ci on! (rzuca w Snape'a zasmarkaną, powiedzmy, że białą chusteczką)  
Mirtle: Sam! Ale dlaczego keczup?  
Snape: HAHAHA nie trafiłaś! Wszyscy raus, bo was...  
Sam: Ehm, Severusie!  
Snape: HAHAHA?  
Sam: Zamknij się!  
Snape: ....  
Sam: A teraz pójdziemy do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
Snape: HAHAHA nie!  
Sam: Syriuszu, zabiję cię!  
Syriusz: (wchodzi) Dlaczego?  
Ron: A po co idziecie do skrzydła szpitalnego?  
Sam: W ramach bezpieczeństwa!  
Syriusz: To nie ja!  
Sam: To twoja wina!  
Syriusz: W ramach bezpieczeństwa w jakim sensie? Przed ciążą pozamałżeńską?  
Potter: (załamuje się) Ja się do niego nie przyznaję.  
Hermiona: Przecież to twój ojciec chrzestny! Będzie miał poważne problemy emocjonalne, jeśli go teraz porzucisz!  
Potter: Ale on robi z siebie zboczeńca i nie tylko!  
Hermiona: Ale ty nie masz pojęcia, co przeszedł. Drastyczne przejścia skrzywiają psychikę.  
Syriusz: Serio?  
Snape: HAHAHA! Jesteś wariatem!  
Sam: W ramach bezpieczeństwa narodowego (do Syriusza) I zajmij się może czymś innym, a nie dręczeniem niczemu nie winnego...  
Syriusz: (oburzony) Ty chyba go nie znasz.  
Snape: HAHAHA!  
Mirtle: To Snape też miał jakieś przejścia?  
Chomik: Przecież nie sprzątałam w jego laboratorium!  
Bu: Może ostatnio tłumił w sobie chęć dania Mierzei...  
Potter: W łeb?  
Ron: Buzi?  
Bu: Nie, szlabanu. Zboczeńcy jedni. I brutale.  
Chomik: Pika?!?!?!?!  
Snape: HAHAHA nie zgadliście!  
Hermiona: Mógł też pan profesor tłumić chęć umówienia się z kimś innym.  
Snape: (opanowywując się) Granger, masz szlaban. (chwyta Sam za rękę) Wyjdziesz za mnie?  
Sam: Co?  
Snape: Czy...?  
Sam: Aaa... Aaa... (mdleje)  
Malfoy: HAHAHA! Obudzi się, jak ją pocałuję i będziemy żyli długo i szcześliwie! HAHAHA! I zabiję profesora Snape'a!  
Chomik: Tu jest jakiś demon, co się "HAHAHA" nazywa i on ich wszystkich opętuje.  
Syriusz: HAHAHA! Nas jest dwóch. HAHAHA!  
Malfoy: (pochyla się nad Sam) Już niedługo, najdroższa!  
Sam (otwiera oczęta) Nie! (wali Malfoya w łeb, Draco pada)  
Chomik: HAHAHA kocham cię!  
Sam: Co?  
Snape: Wyjdziesz za mnie?  
Sam: A kiedy muszę odpowiedzieć? Może być (wyciąga kalendarz) za dziesięć lat?  
Chomik: HAHAHA wyjdziesz za mnie?  
Malfoy: Nie! Za mnie! HAHAHA!  
Sam: A ja zostanę starą panną.  
Chomik: HAHAHA jeszcze zobaczymy!  
George: Dlaczego wszyscy chcecie z nią dzielić życie?  
Sam: No właśnie! Przecież ja nie potrafię gotować, sprzątać, zmywać, prasować, robić przetworów, piec...  
Malfoy: Ale jesteś Dziewicą!  
Sam: (oburzona) To nie jest dostateczny powód!  
Snape: Będę na ciebie czekał.  
Chomik: Ona wyjdzie za mnie HAHAHA!  
Piecek: (wali Chomika w łepek, Chomik pada, Piecek ją łapie) Mój ci ten Chomik! Sam! Wara od niej!  
Mirtle: A masz! (wali Piecka podręcznikiem do eliksirów w łeb) To za Chomika!  
Bu: Hm... Ale ona przecież nie będzie już dziewicą, jak będzie waszą żoną.  
Malfoy: Będę ją czcił!  
Sam: Ja za nich wszystkich nie wyjdę, bo to by była bigamia.  
Mirtle: Przecież miałaś jechać do Holandii!  
Sam: Ale nie chcę!  
Albus: (wchodzi) Co się tu dzieje?  
Hermiona: Oni wyznali jej miłość.  
Albus: Kochajmy się! (wybiega, a za nim wszyscy oprócz nieprzytomnych)


	21. Co to jest? (wskazuje jakiś kawałek materiału zwisający z sufitu w średniowiecznej sali Muzeum Wojska Polskiego)

Mirtle: Co to jest? (wskazuje jakiś kawałek materiału zwisający z sufitu w średniowiecznej sali Muzeum Wojska Polskiego)  
Sam: Chorągiew z jakimś bazyliszkiem w tle.  
Mirtle: To Salazar Slytherin był w wojsku polskim?  
Sam: A kto go tam wie?  
Snape: Mirtle! A ty znów ankiety przeprowadzasz!  
Mirtle: Ja tylko usiłuję się dowiedzieć, co to jest!  
Syriusz: (przyglądając się chorągwi) Sam, to chyba jakieś inne zwierzę. Może powinienem cię podsadzić, byś mogła się temu czemuś lepiej przyjrzeć.  
Snape: Nigdy!  
Syriusz: Dlaczego?  
Sam: (wyciąga z kieszeni lornetkę) To nie bazyliszek, tylko jakiś wyliniały gryf.  
Mirtle: Tak myślałam!  
Snape: Gryffindor traci 88 punktów!  
Mirtle: Łał!  
Syriusz (mdleje i wpada w objęcia przystojnej przewodniczki)  
Bu: I znowu za nic!  
Snape: Za krzyczenie w muzeum.  
Przewodniczka: Dlaczego tylko 88?  
Sam: Bo bez VATu.  
Mirtle: To VAT wynosi 12%?  
Snape: Nie, Gryffindor traci 12 punktów za niewiedzę koleżanki.  
Sam: Znowu?  
Syriusz: VAT wynosi 22%, a 10 punktów odjął im w promocji.  
Mirtle: Jakie 22%? Jakie 10 punktów?  
Chomik: Pika?  
Mirtle: Ale ja nie rozumiem!  
Bu: No właśnie! O co chodzi?!?!?!  
Snape: Gryffindor traci kolejne 20 punktów za niewiedzę koleżanek.  
Przewodniczka: Jest to najstarsza broń palna…  
Chomik: To w średniowieczu palili broń? Pacyfiści czy co?  
Przewodniczka: (niezrażona) Kamienną kulę wyrzucał z lufy…  
Snape: Panna Chomik ma szlaban.  
Przewodniczka: … wybuch…  
Sam: A my miałyśmy iść razem do McDonalda, a teraz nie pójdziemy, bo ona będzie musiała sprzątać pańskie laboratorium.  
Chomik: Mogę?  
Przewodniczka: … prochu…  
Snape: Nie.  
Syriusz: Dlaczego?  
Mirtle: A ja już wiem, o co chodziło!  
Snape: (sarkastycznym tonem) Naprawdę? Już?  
Sam: Głodna jestem!  
Chomik: Ja też! Możemy już iść do McDonalda?  
Bu: Pani przewodnik, czy w średniowieczu mieli McDonaldy?  
Przewodniczka: Były karczmy…  
Malfoy: (padając na kolana) Udasz się ze mną do karczmy?  
Sam: Dziś nie ma karczm. Dziś są mordownie.  
Malfoy: (niezrażony) Pójdziesz tam ze mną?  
Sam: Nie.  
Snape: Draco! Masz szlaban.  
Lucjusz: Severusie, jesteś z moim synem po imieniu?  
Sam: Severus tak, ale Draco nie.  
Snape: A co ty tu robisz?  
Lucjusz: Wybieram kandydatkę na żonę.  
Snape: A co na to Narcyza?  
Lucjusz: Nie dla siebie (wskazuje na Dracona) tylko dla niego.  
Przewodniczka: Ten miecz wykuto w…  
Snape: I znalazłeś kogoś godnego uwagi?  
Lucjusz: Tak. Jest piękną, inteligentną, złotowłosą blondynką.  
Harry: Przepraszam, ale czy widział pan niezłotowłosą blondynkę?  
Snape: Potter, masz szlaban.  
Przewodniczka: … królewskiej kuźni na przełomie XIV I XV wieku…  
Lucjusz: O niebieskich oczach. Ma w sobie to coś i jest czystej krwi…  
Harry: Ehm… panie Malfoy. Jestem zmuszony wysłuchiwać pańskich opowieści o wyjątkowej urody dziewoi tylko dlatego, że przydepnął mi pan szatę.  
Snape: Potter, zamknij się.  
Sam: O kogo chodzi.  
Lucjusz: To ONA.  
Sam: (rozglądając się) Jaka ona?  
Bu: Chomik?  
Chomik: Co? Ja? Ale ja nie chcę!  
Lucjusz: To nie było do ciebie, szlamo.  
Sam: Mam nadzieję, że do mnie też nie.  
Lucjusz: Tyś mą wybranką (chwyta Sam za rękę)  
Przewodniczka: Szpada oficerska wysadzana…  
Chomik: … w powietrze.  
Lucjusz: Zapiszę ci cały mój majątek i chętnie poznam twoją rodzinę tylko wyjdź za niego (wskazuje palcem w kierunku Snape’a)  
Sam: E… cierpi pan na zaburzenie kierunku?  
Syriusz: Nie wychodź za tego gnidę! (wskazuje na dwóch Malfoyów i Snape’a)  
Sam: A o którego konkretnie ci chodzi?  
Syriusz: O wszystkich.  
Snape: Jednego członka jej rodziny już znasz.  
Lucjusz: ?  
Snape: To Czarny Pan.  
Malfoy: Łał.  
Sam: I co z tego?  
Mirtle: Przepraszam, ale przeszkadzają nam panowie w zbieraniu informacji do referatu z PO.  
Chomik: Właśnie! Przez wam Sam dostanie gorszy stopień!  
Lucjusz: Załatwię ci prywatne lekcje PO.  
Sam: Dziękuję, nie spróbuję.  
Lucjusz: Ale wyjdziesz za niego?  
Sam: Zostanę starą panną…  
Chomik: Z dzieckiem, zapomniałaś dodać.  
Lucjusz: Możesz z nim potem nawet wziąć rozwód…  
Sam: Ja nie zamierzam brać ślubu. Najpierw zrobię prawo jazdy, a potem się zobaczy.  
Lucjusz: Wystarczy, że zapewni ciągłość rodowi.  
Snape: Ehm. Ty mi tu uczennicę do niecnych celów chcesz wykorzystać i namawiasz ją do tego w miejscu publicznym.  
Przewodniczka: Armaty te…  
Lucjusz: Zapewnię jej bogate i dostatnie życie.  
Chomik: I do reszty spaczy pan jej psychikę.  
Draco: Nikt cię o nic nie pytał, szlamo.  
Piecek: Przeproś ją, ty blada imitacjo maga!  
Bu: Ty tępa, irytująca, kłapoucha gadzino!  
Chomik: Ty funkcjo kwadratowa z parametrem rzeczywistym!  
Mirtle: Ty hiszpańska inkwizycjo!  
Sam: Jestem zmuszona uznać cię za nieodpowiedniego kandydata na mojego męża, gdyż prześladujesz moją Chomiczynę bez zdania racji i nie przejawiasz chęci poprawy. Twoje zachowanie jest aprobowane przez twojego rodziciela, co napawa mnie wstrętem do was obu. Sądzę więc, że pozostaje mi tylko odrzucić wysuniętą przez was propozycję mariażu.  
Draco: (padając na twarz) Nie…  
Sam: (marszcząc brwi) Niedobry Draco!  
Bu: Niezłe uzasadnienie.  
Przewodniczka: Kule te wykonano z…  
Lucjusz: Ty tak bardzo przypominasz Narcyzę…  
Potter: (do Rona) Ona nie wygląda, jakby wąchała kocie bobki.  
Draco: (zrywa się) Ja się nie czepiam twojej szlamowatej matki.  
Sam: Wzdech.  
Lucjusz: Ona też mi odmówiła, ale to nic. Byliśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Przyjęła moje oświadczyny dopiero za trzecim razem.  
Snape: Ona mu odmówiła już, czekaj (wyjmuje kalendarz i przerzuca kartki), dwa razy we wrześniu, sześć w listopadzie, trzy w grudniu… o… siedem razy w zeszłym tygodniu…  
Sam: Wzdech (odchodzi).  
Draco: Zabiję cię, Potter! Myślisz, że ją mi odbierzesz? (odchodzi za Sam, Sam teleportuje się do innej sali, Draco zdezorientowany zostaje tam, gdzie stał)  
Przewodniczka: Generał…  
Mirtle: Pan Malfoy oświadczył się pani Potter, a ona go nie chciała?  
Lucjusz: Nie obrażaj mnie, szlamo.  
Sam: (pojawia się) I Mirtle też pan nie szanuje.  
Snape: Zaraz was wyrzucą z muzeum, bo się źle zachowujecie.  
Sam: A ja przez was notatki zgubiłam.  
Draco: (przybiega) Znalazłem!  
Sam: O nie!  
Draco: Zechciej przyjąć te notatki.  
Mirtle: O! Kusz! Jaka wielka!  
Chomik: Z takiej strzelał Zbyszko.  
Potter: Jaki Zbyszko?  
Chomik: Z Bogdańca.  
Potter: Nie znam go.  
Mirtle: Ale nic dziwnego, że musieli używać korby, żeby ją naciągnąć… łał…  
Chomik: Ale on nie używał i dlatego damy się zachwycały i nie tylko.  
Piecek: (sięgając po kuszę) Niech i ja spróbuję!  
Przewodniczka: (daje po łapach Pieckowi) Czemuż wyciągasz swoje niegodne ręce po ten oto zabytek kultury polskiej? Poza tym aktualnie są inne popularne metody popisywania się przed płcią przeciwną. Ja na przykład lubię, jak mnie mężczyzna nosi na rękach jak księżniczkę! Ach!  
Wszyscy: (paczą na przewodniczkę) …  
Piecek: (zerka na Chomika) Hm.  
Chomik: Ani mi się waż!  
Snape: Przewodniczka dostaje szlaban za mówienie nie na temat.  
Przewodniczka: To pański problem (obraża się i idzie sobie)  
Syriusz: Wróć, najdroższa! (biegnie za nią, obydwoje znikają w tajemniczej Czarnej Bramie)  
Sam: Dawaj moje notatki (wyrywa ja Draconowi) I przez was mi teraz przewodniczka uciekła! (wybiega w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku)  
Draco: Sam… (wpada w depresję)  
Lucjusz: Idziemy (bierze Malfoya za kołnierz i ciągnie w kierunku wyjścia)  
Snape: Gryffindor traci 15 punktów za odstraszenie przewodniczki!  
Mirtle: W takim razie chodźmy do McDonalda.  
Bu: Potter, idziesz z nami?  
Snape: Gryffindor traci 10 punktów za niemoralną propozycję.  
Gryfoni: (chórem) DO-WI-DZE-NIA! (wychodzą)  
Snape zostaje sam, kurtyna opada.


	22. Co to jest ekshumacja?

Sam: Co to jest ekshumacja?  
Potter: Nie wiesz?  
Mirtle: Cha! A, ja, wiem!  
Bu: Czy to to, o czym ja myślę?  
Snape: Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za durnowatą ankietę!  
Ron: To znów brzmi jak exhusband. Sam, czy ty masz jakąś manię na punkcie rozpoczynających się na ex-cośtamdalej?  
Snape: Weasley!  
Chomik: Tak, panie profesorze. (wlepia weń maślany wzrok)  
Snape: Jestem ciekaw, od kiedy panna Chomik jest panią Weasley. Gryffindor traci piętnaście punktów za rozmowę nie na temat na moich zajęciach.  
Piecek: Co?  
Mirtle: Skoro Sam nie chce nam powiedzieć, co to jest, to ja wyjaśnię…  
Sam: Nie!  
George: Dlaczego?  
Fred: Bo to trudno opisać.  
Mirtle: Wcale nie! To jest coś, co polega na wygrzebywaniu ciała.  
Chomik (zabiera się do jedzenia kanapki)  
Piecek: Jak mogłaś za niego wyjść!?!?!?!  
Chomik: Hmm…?  
Sam: Ale do tego niezbędne jest zezwolenie i obecność sanepidu ze względu na zagrożenie epidemiologiczne.  
Ron: Widzisz, Piecek, spóźniłeś się.  
Piecek: Nie! (załamuje się i wali głową w ławkę)  
Hermiona (zgłasza się)  
Snape: Chomik do dyrektora.  
Chomik: Why?  
Mirtle: She! Had to…  
Snape: Mirtle! Zamknij dziób!  
Mirtle (milknie i obraca się do Snape’a plecami)  
Piecek (w dalszym ciągu wali głową w ławkę)  
Ron: To, że pan nie rozumie naszej miłości, nie upoważnia pana do rozłączania nas.  
Trelawney: Niedawno byłam świadkiem otwierania pewnego grobu, który wskazało moje wewnętrzne oko i tylko dzięki swetrowi z twoich włosów ekshumowane zombi mnie nie pożarło.  
Klasa (z zainteresowaniem): Ooo!!!  
Ron (szeptem do Pottera): Dlaczego?  
Mirtle: Bo się zadławiło włosem Sam.  
Trelawney: Skąd wiedziałaś?  
Chomik (przestaje jeść kanapkę): Wy tu cały czas o trupach rozmawiacie.  
Piecek (wali głową w ławkę w rytmie Bolero)  
Sam: Piecek, przestań!  
Hermiona (w dalszym ciągu zgłasza się)  
Piecek (między łupnięciami): Zabiję się!  
Bu: Nie.  
Snape: Gryffindor traci trzydzieści punktów. Proszę rozwiązywać swoje problemy sercowe nie na moich zajęciach.  
Sam: I co dalej z tym zombi?  
Trelawney: Zdechło.  
Mirtle: Ale czy to nie było już martwe wcześniej?  
Snape: Mirtle!  
Mirtle: Tak?  
Syriusz (wchodzi)  
Snape: Nie! Tego już za wiele! (wychodzi)  
Sam: Ale pan mi jeszcze na pytanie nie odpowiedział! (wybiega za Snapem)  
Trelawney (chwytając Pottera za rękę): Ty jeszcze nie jesteś zamężny.  
Potter (wytrzeszcza na nią zdziwione zielone ślepia)  
Mirtle: Przecież to oczywiste!  
Trelawney: Niezupełnie.  
Ron: A ja? (wysuwa rękę. Trelawney patrzy na nią z politowaniem)  
Trelawney: Ty nie.  
Hermiona (zgłasza się w dalszym ciągu)  
Ron: Przecież ja ją odurzyłem i wyszła za mnie.  
Trelawney: Ale ona nie wyraziła swego zdania i aprobaty dla twojego przedsięwzięcia, a poza tym to nie skonsu…  
Sam (zza nich, groźnie): Ron!  
Ron: Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem.  
Sam: Ron! Ty nieprzyzwoita kobito!  
Syriusz: A gdzie jest Snape?  
Trelawney: Z Sam.  
Syriusz: Zabiję! (wybiega)  
(…)  
Sam (wraca potargana, w prawej ręce dzierży ucho Syriusza, a w lewej ucho Snape’a): Zachowujecie się jak dzieci!  
Piecek (przerywa walenie głową w ławkę): Ale numer!  
Hermiona (zgłasza się)  
Snape (próbując wyszarpnąć małżowinę z palców Sam): Czego, Granger?  
Hermiona: Mogę iść do toalety?  
Snape: Idź.  
Hermiona: Dziękuję.  
Potter: Pójdę z tobą.  
Snape: Potter!  
Potter: Tak, rozumiem, nie pójdę z nią, bo pan sobie nie życzy, ale jeśli ona zemdleje po drodze, to nigdy tego panu nie wybaczę.  
Sam: Potter! Jakbym nie miała zajętych rąk, to bym ci dała w ucho.  
Potter: Dziękuję.  
Syriusz: Jego obecność mnie obraża. (próbuje wydłubać Snape’owi oko)  
Snape: Zabieraj łapy!  
Sam (wzdech): Czy wy naprawdę nie potraficie się zachowywać jak należy?  
Mirtle: Panowie się tylko molestują! To straszne! Sam! Wyłącz to samopiszące pióro, bo to dzieci będą czytać!  
Sam: O cukier! (puszcza uszy, bieży do swojej ławki i chowa pióro)  
Snape: Giń!


	23. Ron! Dlaczego, jak mnie zobaczyłeś, to się schowałeś w krzakach?

Dementorka: Ron! Dlaczego, jak mnie zobaczyłeś, to się schowałeś w krzakach?  
Ron: Eee… Jakby to powiedzieć…  
Chomik: Musiałam pani nie zauważyć, pani profesor.  
Snape: Chomik!  
Chomik: Mogę posprzątać pańskie laboratorium?  
Mirtle: Wzdech.  
Dementorka: Radzę ci się dobrze wytłumaczyć.  
Piecek: Mnie?  
Snape: Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za zadawanie głupich pytań.  
Chomik: Mogę?  
Potter: Chomik, przestań, bo nam punkty odejmie.  
Snape: Potter!  
Ron (zmyśla na poczekaniu) Pies mi zdechł i musiałem iść na pogrzeb, bo by mnie babcia ze skóry obdarła.  
Dementorka (otwiera dziennik): To już drugi pies w tym tygodniu, a do tego jeszcze zdechły ci dwie rybki, cztery papużki i boa dusiciel, który zadławił się owymi papugami.  
Potter: Zapomniała pani profesor o sowie, która padła w poniedziałek.  
Sam: Ty morderco! (wskazuje na Weasleya)  
Snape: Gryffindor traci trzydzieści punktów za znęcanie się nad zwierzętami.  
Ron: Ale go przejechała ciężarówka…  
Sam: Kogo?  
Mirtle: George’a.  
George: Nie, bo Freda.  
Fred (wchodzi pokiereszowany z czymś pod pachą, poczym pada na twarz)  
Dementorka: Niech ktoś mu udzieli pierwszej pomocy.  
Fawkes (wyrywa się z rąk nieprzytomnego Freda, poczym pada na dziób)  
Sam (patrzy na całą scenę podejrzliwie, poczym stwierdza, wskazując we właściwym kierunku): Więc to miałeś na myśli, mówiąc o tej ciężarówce.  
Ron: Nie!  
Mirtle: Tak.  
Trelawney: Gryffindor traci piętnaście punktów za znęcanie się nad stworzeniami żywymi.  
Bu: Znowu…  
Malfoy: I dobrze ci tak (przez przypadek nadeptuje na Fawkesa)  
Fawkes: Kra!  
Malfoy: Zdychaj! Avada…  
Sam: Malfoy!  
Malfoy: Tak, słoneczko?  
Fawkes: Kra!  
Sam: Nie mów do mnie słoneczko, ty prześladowco zwierząt.  
Draco: Przyznaję się! Schowałem się w krzakach, bo chciałem go zabić (wskazuje na Syriusza, który wchodzi)  
Snape: Brawo, panie Malfoy! Nareszcie wykazał się pan inicjatywą. Slytherin otrzymuje sześćdziesiąt punktów, a Mirtle ma szlaban.  
Mirtle: Dlaczego?  
Fawkes: Kra!  
Sam: Malfoy! Zleźże z tego zwierzaka!  
Malfoy: Dobrze, kochanie.  
Sam (pstryka palcami, Malfoy pada)  
Snape: Sam!  
Sam: Tak, Severusie?  
Snape: Prosiłem cię!  
Sam: Wiem.  
Snape: Zaprzestań tego typu działalności, bo będę zmuszony dać ci szlaban.  
Chomik: Dobrze, panie profesorze.  
Syriusz (potyka się o Draco, ale szybko odzyskuje równowagę): Co się tu właściwie dzieje! (spostrzega Fawkesa, więc podnosi go z podłogi) Rozdeptaliście feniksa! A Dumbledore szuka go po całym zamku!  
Sam (z zainteresowaniem): Naprawdę?  
Bu: Masz babo placek.  
Syriusz: Ślizgoni! Poznajcie jego gniew!!!  
Dumbledore (wchodzi): O! Znalazłeś go!  
Fawkes (wbija szpony w rękę Dumbledore’a): Kra!  
Dumbledore: Grzeczny zwierzak.  
Fawkes: Kra!  
Klasa (patrzy na tą parę z niemym zdumieniem)  
Chomik: Pan jest zwierzofilem!  
Snape (chichocze)  
Syriusz (wytrzeszcza na niego oczęta)  
Chomik (wlepia weń spojrzenie)  
Dumbledore (wali feniksem w ścianę)  
Mirtle: Liga Ochrony Zwierząt będzie miała tu sporo roboty.  
Bu: Racja.  
Fawkes (spada na podłogę): Kraaa! (głos cichnie)  
Dementorka: Co się tu znowu dzieje!  
Dumbledore: To ty (hik)  
George: A co pani miała konkretnie na myśli?  
Demetorka: To! (wskazuje na Fawkesa)  
Fred (podnosi się): To zwierzę (wskazuje oskarżycielsko na feniksa) wrzucił mnie pod ciężarówkę.  
Hermiona: „a” kwadrat równa się „b” kwadrat plus „c” kwadrat minus dwa „b” razy „c” razy cosinus alfa*  
Piecek: To krwiożercze zwierzę. Chomiczyno, będę cię chronił!  
Sam: Czy ktoś mógłby go posprzątać? (wskazuje na Malfoya)  
(Niezidentyfikowani ludzie wchodzą do pomieszczenia i mierzą do zebranych z broni maszynowej)  
Mirtle: A mówiłam, że przyjdą.  
Fawkes (z podłogi, słabym głosem): Kraaa…!  
Malfoy (przytomnieje i próbuje udusić drób poniewierający się po podłodze)  
Harry (odrywa wzrok od pewnych atrybutów Mirtle): Kim jesteście?  
Chór Duchów: Zginiesz, ach, zginiesz,  
Chór Duchów: Liga Ochrony cię zabije!  
Dementorka: Aaa… (mdleje)  
Szef LOZ: Panna Mirtle dostaje główną nagrodę ze stwierdzenie faktu i wytypowanie naszego zespołu! Główną nagrodą jest obroża dla kota.  
Chór Duchów: Brawo! (biją brawo)  
Mirtle: Ale ja nie mam kota, a jak się jakiś przyplącze, to tata w niego kapciami rzuca.  
Potter: Mirtle, chyba nie powinnaś była tego mówić.  
Snape: Gryffindor traci sześćdziesiąt punktów.  
Mirtle: Ale… ale… ale…  
Snape: Gryffindor traci kolejne sześćdziesiąt punktów.  
Bu (pada z wrażenia)  
Szef LOZ: Zabić go.  
Sam: Ehm!  
Szef LOZ: Tak?  
Sam: Chyba chciał pan powiedzieć „zabrać”.  
Szef LOZ: Nie.  
Sam: Jest pan święcie przekonany?  
Szef LOZ (odrywa palce Malfoya od szyi feniksa)  
Piecek: Chomik, chodź tu!  
Chomik: Nie.  
Szef LOZ: Tak miło, że się ze mną zgadzasz (zabiera feniksa i Chomika, poczym wybiega)  
Chomik: Łaaa…  
Mirtle: Ale numer.  
Snape: Gryffindor traci szesnaście punktów za dopuszczenie do porwania koleżanki i zwierzęcia dyrektora.  
Dumbledore: Hik! (pada)  
Potter: Ale my nic nie mogliśmy zrobić.  
Snape: Jak rozumiem, teraz też nie mogliście nic zrobić! Tracicie sześćdziesiąt punktów, panie Potter.  
Sam: Severusie!  
Snape: Tak?  
Sam (z naganą): Dlaczego to robisz? (Grupa LOZ próbuje wycofać się rakiem, co jej się nie udaje) Hej, wy!  
Grupa szturmowa (staje)  
Sam (uśmiecha się, pstryka palcami, szturmowcy padają, żyrandol spada na Malfoya)  
Snape: Sam!!!  
Sam: Chlip!  
Syriusz: Zobacz, co zrobiłeś! Głąbie!  
Snape: Nie pozwalaj sobie!  
Mirtle: Ktoś nam ukradł Chomika, co chyba umknęło waszej uwadze.  
Snape: Mirtle ma szlaban!  
Sam (wychodzi)  
Syriusz: I widzisz, co żeś uczynił.  
Snape: Gryffindor traci sto punktów.  
Ron: To już lekka przesada.  
Potter: Właśnie.  
Hermiona: Jeśli na ciało działa stała niezrównoważona…**  
Mirtle: psychicznie  
Hermiona: …siła, to ciało…**  
Piecek (wygląda przez okno): Jakieś ciało się tam poniewiera.  
Snape: Gryffindor…  
Syriusz (z zainteresowaniem): I Sam nad tymi zwłokami stoi…  
Snape (wybiega): …ma szlaban.  
Piecek: Chomik! (wybiega za Snapem)

*twierdzenie cosinusów  
**druga zasada Newtona


	24. Wymień znane ci tenory!

Sam: Wymień znane ci tenory!  
Mirtle: Było ich trzech, w każdym z nich inna krew…  
Snape: Mirtle! Ty znowu przeprowadzasz tą durną ankietę! Masz szlaban!  
Chomik: To Sam przeprowadza tą ankietą, ale to szczegół. A tenorem to chyba jest ten Andrea Boccieli i Jose Kurak.  
Snape: Masz szlaban! Uczniowie nie mają prawa zwracać uwagi nauczycielowi podczas zajęć.  
Chomik: A to teraz są jakieś zajęcia?  
Hermiona: Zajęcia z przysposobienia do…  
Potter: życia w rodzinie?  
Ron: samoobrony?  
Bu: wejścia do Unii Europejskiej?  
Hermiona: Nie. Przysposobienia do użycia instrumentów strunowych.  
Janek: Na przykład fortepianu.  
Malfoy: Zginiesz, niewierny! Sam Jest moja!  
Janek: ????  
Malfoy: Avada…  
Sam: Leżeć!!! (Malfoy pada na twarz, poczym czołga się do nóg Sam)  
Janek: Zagram wam (dobiega do instrumentu i zaczyna grać, po dziesięciu sekundach pada pierwszy fałsz) Ale się nie przygotowałem, więc może będę ci akompaniował.  
Sam (wyjmując stroik z ust): …  
Janek (ogląda jej nuty, oskarżycielskim tonem): Ale tu nie masz akordów!  
Sam: Trzeba było wcześniej powiedzieć, to bym ci partyturę przyniosła.  
Janek: To ja rezygnuję. (do profesor Jaśniesroki) Przepraszam, ale nie mogę. (wybiega powiewając kłakami)  
Mirtle: … (????)  
Malfoy (chwyta Mierzeję za stopę)  
Sam: Aaa! (traci równowagę)  
Malfoy (łapie ją): Moja ty księżniczko!  
Sam: Aałaa! Przez ciebie skręciłam kostkę!  
Snape: Malfoy! Masz szlaban!  
Mirtle: Nareszcie…  
Snape: Ty też.  
Bu: Znowu…  
Syriusz (wchodzi): Przyszedłem na ten konkurs talentów muzycznych (prezentuje gitarę, spostrzega Sam) Sam!  
Sam: Cukier!  
Syriusz: Czy ten Ślizgon coś ci zrobił?!?!  
Sam: Czy ktoś mi pomoże pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego?  
Syriusz: Oczywiście. (podnosi ją, Sam ostro protestuje, Syriusz nie zwraca na to najmniejszej uwagi i wychodzi)  
Snape (stoi oniemiały)  
Mirtle: Oooo!  
Potter: A ona miała grać na saksofonie (wskazuje na saksofon)  
Snape: Potter, zamknij się. (wychodzi)  
Bu: No to teraz nie będzie konkursu, bo Snape’a nie ma, Janka też, a Sam skręciła kostkę.  
Jaśniesroka (wpada do sali): Dzisiejszy konkurs zostaje przełożony na dzień jutrzejszy z powodu awarii nagłośnienia.  
Klasa: Łooo!  
Ron: A już myślałem, że nie będzie eliksirów (spostrzega, że Malfoy czołga się w kierunku wyjścia) To twoja wina! (kopie Malfoya w nerkę)  
Malfoy: Ała!  
Jaśniesroka: Co ty robisz?  
Ron (szczerze): Kopię go.  
Trelawney (wchodzi): Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów, Slytherin też.  
Ron: Dlaczego?  
Trelawney: Wasze zachowanie zaburza funkcjonowanie mojego wewnętrznego oka.  
Mirtle: Ale gdzie jest profesor Snape?


	25. Czy Mierzeja jest autotrofem?

Mirtle: Czy Mierzeja jest autotrofem?  
Chomik: Nie, czemu zadajesz takie dziwne pytania?  
Mirtle: Bo jest zielona… O, a teraz robi się niebieska…  
Snape: Mirtle! Masz szlaban! Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za znęcanie się nad Dziewicą.  
Potter: Ale my się nie znęcamy!  
Snape: Macie rację, panie Potter! Wy się nie znęcacie! Wy się pastwicie, przez co macie szlaban i wasz dom traci punkty.  
Bu: To nie my, to autokar! A tak w ogóle: i znowu za nic!  
Snape: Beatrycze Urszulo Masłowska! Ani się waż wstawać ze swojego miejsca.  
Bu: Wcale nie chcę.  
Sam (robi się na powrót zielona): Wolniej!  
Snape (do kierowcy):Proszę zwolnić.  
Mirtle: Dlaczego? (wyciąga butelkę Coca Coli)  
Snape (rekwiruje napój alkoholowy ;)): W autokarze nie wolno pić!  
Malfoy (krztusi się)  
Potter: I dobrze ci tak.  
Kierowca: Wolniej już nie mogę. (zatrzymuje się, Sam wysiada i znika w jakichś krzakach, po chwili do uszu wszystkich dobiega jej głośny wrzask)  
Sam: Aaa! Zboczeniec! (wrzeszczy)  
(Z krzaków wychodzi Syriusz z trawą we włosach)  
Syriusz: I czego wrzeszczysz, niewiasto?  
Snape (patrzy nań oskarżycielsko)  
Klasa (przylepia się do prawej szyby, Malfoy w dalszym ciągu się krztusi, Hermiona zgłasza się)  
Sam: Kto ci kazał za mną łazić?  
Syriusz: Wiesz, ile mnie to wysiłku kosztowało, żeby dogonić ten autobus?  
Sam: A kto ci kazał!  
Snape: Sam! Do autokaru!  
Sam: Niedobrze mi! (powtórnie znika w krzakach)  
Snape: To twoja wina! (wskazuje na kierowcę i Syriusza)  
Mirtle: Pozwoli pan, że się do niej przyłączę. (wychodzi z autokaru i podąża w krzaki)  
Hermiona (zgłasza się)  
Snape (próbuje zatrzymać Mirtle – bezskutecznie, w przypływie desperacji krzyczy w kierunku krzaków): Masz szlaban!  
(Z krzaków dobiegają dziwne dźwięki)  
Mirtle (po chwili): Ale ja już mam! (ciąg dalszy dziwnych dźwięków)  
Syriusz (do Snape’a): Hermiona się zgłasza.  
Snape: Zamknij się!  
(Z krzaków wychodzi blada Sam i zielona Mirtle)  
Syriusz: Nieoczekiwana zamiana miejsc?  
Mirtle: Nie. (wraca w krzaki)  
Syriusz (wzrusza ramionami)  
Malfoy (wysiada w dalszym ciągu się krztusząc)  
Snape: Co tobie?  
Crabe (pokazuje butelkę po „Lechu”): To…  
Snape: Malfoy!  
Malfoy (pada i czołga się w kierunku krzaków)  
Mirtle (wybiega z krzaków i depcze Malfoya)  
Malfoy: Ała! (krztusi się)  
Mirtle (wdrapuje się po schodach do wnętrza pojazdu i zajmuje swe miejsce)  
Snape: Mirtle!!!  
Chomik: Tak, panie profesorze?  
Sam (wsiada): Ktoś ma wodę????  
Goyle (rzuca Sam butelkę „Lecha”): Masz.  
Sam (otwiera butelkę, wącha, zatyka butelkę): Dzięki. (oddaje „Lecha” kierowcy)  
Kierowca (spogląda podejrzliwie na butelkę, ale ją bierze)  
Snape: Crabe, Goyle! Macie szlaban ze rozprzestrzenianie alkoholu w miejscach niedozwolonych.  
Crabe: Ale…  
Goyle: To on. (wskazuje na Malfoya, który wstaje)  
Snape: Wszyscy macie szlaban.  
Syriusz: Jak śmiałeś! (chwyta Draco za kołnierz)  
Snape: Zostaw go!  
Mirtle: To nie fair! Ja nie chcę trzeciego szlabanu!  
Bu: Ja też.  
Sam (ziew): Czy dobrze zrozumiałam pańskie słowa, profesorze?  
Snape: Tak… Nie!!! I miałaś mi mówić po imieniu.  
Chomik: Czy zadanie mojego ulubionego pytania zmieni coś w pańskim postanowieniu dotyczącym zakazu uczestnictwa mojej skromnej osoby w sprzątaniu pańskiego cudownego laboratorium?  
Snape: Nie.  
Chomik (wysiada i idzie przed siebie)  
Mirtle: McDonald’s! (wskazuje w kierunku, w którym poszła Chomik)  
(Tłum wybiega z autokaru, rozdeptując dopiero co powstałego Malfoya i profilaktycznie omijając Snape’a)  
Malfoy: Aaaa!!!!  
Syriusz: Sam!!  
Sam (z oddali): Czego?  
Syriusz: Zaczekaj!  
(Wszyscy znikają za linią horyzontu, Snape zostaje sam (nie Sam) z kierowcą i urządzeniem mechanicznym, obecnie nieużywanym)


	26. Co to jest małe i puchate?

Sam: Co to jest małe i puchate?  
Mirtle: Ladacznica?  
Snape: Mirtle, masz szlaban. (profilaktycznie, patrząc na Chomika) I nie możesz posprzątać mojego laboratorium.  
Chomik: Ale to bez sensu…  
Potter: Chodzi ci przypadkiem o niuchacze?  
Sam: Nie.  
Malfoy: Nie odzywaj się do niej nie pytany, bo pożegnasz się ze swoimi wystającymi kończynami.  
Potter: Pani profesor! On nie pozwala mi odpowiedzieć na pytanie zadane w ankiecie.  
McGonagall: Panie Malfoy, ma pan szlaban.  
Malfoy (mamrocze coś pod nosem)  
Fred: Może chodzi o chomika.  
Chomik (zasłania się łapkami): Nie!!!!!!  
George: Nie o ciebie mu chodziło.  
Fred: A właśnie, że tak.  
Malfoy (w dalszym ciągu mamrocze)  
Hermiona (zgłasza się)  
Snape: Czego?  
McGonagall: Może chodzi o nosorożce? (po chwili) Jak ty się odzywasz do Gryfonów?!  
Snape (wznosi oczy do nieba)  
Syriusz (wchodzi): Jakbym się nie odzywał, to jakby dawał tym wszystkim Gryfonom szlaban?  
Sam: Nie o to pytałam.  
Syriusz (z zainteresowaniem): Naprawdę? A o co ci chodziło?  
Mirtle: O jakieś małe i puchate.  
Syriusz: A które konkretnie?  
Xellos: To tajemnica (znika)  
(wszyscy lekceważą jego wypowiedź)  
Syriusz: Zapewne chodziło ci o mnie (zmienia się w psa i ociera się o nogi Sam)  
Sam: Zabieraj to futro, bo ci przyłożę!  
Zgredek: Syriusz Black, pan nie powinien panienki Sam brudzić szaty.  
Syriusz: Hał, Haw, Whow, Whow (goni Zgredka)  
Zgredek: Niedobry Zgredek! (wpada na ścianę, odbija się od niej, wpada na drzwi – uszkadza je i ucieka dalej)  
Syriusz (goni go)  
Hermiona (zgłasza się w dalszym ciągu)  
Snape: Jeśli nie rozumiesz, że udzieliłem ci głosu, to może powinnaś pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
Hermiona: Ja właśnie w tej sprawie.  
Snape: Potter, zaprowadź ją.  
Potter: Ale poprzednio pan nie chciał.  
Mirtle: Wtem wilk wyskoczył zza krzaka  
„Czy zagadać pannę mogę?  
Chyba będzie z tego niezła draka,  
Jeszcze rączkę nadwyrężysz sobie.”  
Snape (patrzy na nią podejrzliwie): I ją też zaprowadź.  
Piecek: Czemuż chce pan nas rozdzielić?  
Snape: Nie mówiłem do pana, panie Piecek.  
Chomik: To ja pójdę z nimi.  
Snape: Chomik! Na swoje miejsce! Masz szlaban!  
Bu (wzdech)  
Sam: Czerwony Kapturek. Laląmęsząperąróż!  
Czerwony Kapturek i już!  
Snape: Potter! Zabieraj je i won.  
(Potter wyprowadza Hermionę, Mirtle i nieprotestującą Chomiczynę)  
Snape: Wszyscy Gryfoni zgłoszą się do mnie po lekcjach w celu omówienia terminu szlabanu.  
Sam: Mamma soltanto felice (nuci dalej, ignorując Snape’a)  
Syriusz (wraca): Wróciłem!  
Snape (do siebie): Masz ci los, znowu!  
Syriusz: Cieszę się waszą radością.  
(słychać głuche uderzenie, Łapa pada na twarz)  
Zgredek (z patelnią w ręce): A mówiłem, nie deptać Zgredka i nie brudzić szaty panienki Sam?!  
Sam: Wlazł kotek na płotek (nuci)  
Bu: Zaplątał się w motek.  
Snape: Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów.  
Piecek: To się nigdy panu nie uda. Nasza miłość przetrwa wieki, nawet pan nas nie rozdzieli! (wybiega)  
Bu: Ależ on ma refleks.  
Sam: Były sobie świnki trzy (nuci)  
Malfoy: Zostańmy razem!  
Sam: Spadaj.  
Malfoy: Jesteś okrutna.  
Sam: Dzięki.  
Malfoy: I za to cię kocham. (pada na kolana)  
Snape: Malfoy!  
Sam: Szła dzieweczka do laseczka (nuci)  
Snape: Czy coś ci dolega, Sam?  
Sam: Chcę zwrócić pańską uwagę na pytanie początkowe.  
Piecek: Ja?  
Gołąb: Gołąb.  
Snape: Macie szlaban.  
Malfoy: Zostaniesz moją partnerką życiową?  
Bu: Hem!  
Mirtle (wraca): Czy ktoś zaproponował tu komuś związek na kocią łapę?  
Fred: ??  
Malfoy: Spadaj, szlamo.  
Snape: Malfoy!  
Sam: Jesteście okropni. Nie dość, że nie odpowiadacie na pytania zadane w ankietach, to jeszcze zmuszacie mnie do przebywania w towarzystwie Dracona, próbującego codziennie zaciągnąć mnie przed ołtarz.  
Syriusz (podnosi się): Albo w inne miejsce.  
Zgredek (ponownie ogłusz go patelnią): Nie może Syriusz Black Pan panience Sam składać niemoralnych propozycji.  
Sam (wzdech)  
Potter: Zgredek!  
Zgredek: Jeśli Harry Potter, pan, chce jeszcze mleka, to Zgredek może przynieść.  
Potter: Nie o to mi chodziło.  
Sam: Trudno. (teleportuje się)  
Zgredek (niepewnie): Niedobry Zgredek?


	27. Kto to jest eks-śmierciożerca?

Sam: Kto to jest eks-śmierciożerca?  
Mirtle: Biedaczek, który usiłuje uczciwie zarobić na swoje utrzymanie mimo grożącej mu śmierci z ręki Czarnego Pana.  
Bu: Profesor Snape?  
Chomik: Ale on jest cudowny!  
Piecek: I tak cię kocham!  
Harry: W 10 przypadkach na 10 - trup.  
Ron: Racja! Zobacz sobie, jak skończył Karkarow.  
Syriusz: I mój brat.  
Hermiona: I Dumbledore.  
Wszyscy (patrzą na nią dziwnie)  
Snape: Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów za obrażanie zmarłego.  
Sam: Ale profesor Snape ma się dobrze.  
Draco: Bo on, tak samo jak mój rodzic, jest w służbie czynnej.  
Sam (patrzy nań z powątpiewaniem)  
Draco: To prawda, najdroższa.  
Sam (zerka na Severusa)  
Snape: Szlaban, Malfoy. Twój za długi język może zaprowadzić nie tylko twojego ojca na szubienicę.  
Chomik: To nie do Azkabanu?  
Hermiona: Azkaban zamknęli, gdy dementorzy zdezerterowali.  
Ron: No i teraz mają magiczną szubienicę, która odcina ludziom głowy specjalnym zaklęciem! (entuzjastycznie demonstruje na Potterze działanie liny dusząco-dekapitującej)  
Harry (pada na ziemię duszony magicznym sznurem)  
Hermiona: Petrificus Totalus!  
Ron (pada)  
Syriusz (dewastuje sznur duszący)  
McGonagall i Snape (chórem): Gryffindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów za próbę morderstwa! Weasley, szlaban!  
Sam (na stronie): Cóż za podejrzana zgodność.  
Harry (protestując): Ale on mnie wcale nie dusił, to znaczy krzywdy mi nie robił.  
McGonagall: Chyba coś ci się stało, Potter.  
Snape: Nie, Minerwo. On się po prostu zgrywał. Potter! Szlaban  
razem Weasleyem i za każde słowo protestu Gryffindor będzie tracił dziesięć punktów.  
Draco: Tak, on chciał go tylko uchronić od śmierci z ręki Czarnego Pana! (patrzy na Snape'a z nadzieją, że Gryfoni stracą punkty za jego sprzeciw)  
Harry (chwyta pióro i bazgrze dużymi literami, koślawymi nieco "SYRIUSZU, ZRÓB COŚ!")  
Syriusz (nie zauważa poczynań chrześniaka w przeciwieństwie do całej reszty): Teraz jesteśmy razem i ja ci powiem, Snape, że ty nie masz pojęcia, kto to jest eks-śmierciożer.  
Dumbledore (wchodzi)  
McGonagall: Eee... ty nie żyjesz, Albusie.  
Sam: Jak na trupa trzyma się pan całkiem nieźle.  
Harry (macha kartką)  
Dumbledore: Ja nie żyję? To wy jeszcze się nie zorientowaliście, że tylko symulowałem zgon?  
McGonagall: Ty draniu! (wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami)  
Hermiona (mdleje i pada obok Rona)  
Ron (czule ją obejmuje)  
Syriusz: Ja jestem eks-śmierciożerem.  
Harry: Co?!  
Snape: Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów.  
Harry: Ale ja nie protestuję, tylko się dziwię.  
Mirtle: Ja też.  
Snape: Jakoś cię nie znam z tej strony, Black. Nie przypominam sobie ciebie na zborze.  
Syriusz: Bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie ja wkradłem się w łaski lorda.  
Snape (z kpiną): I może jeszcze do jego łóżka, co?  
Syriusz (lekko się rumieniąc): Tak.  
Harry (wachlując się swoją kartką, osuwa się do pozycji siedzącej): Co?  
Sam: La?  
Chomik: To niesmaczne.  
Lupin (wchodzi): Witaj, Albusie, Minerwa powiedziała, że żyjesz. (rozgląda się po zszokowanych ludziach, patrzy na leżących) Lepiej pójdę po Poppy. (wychodzi)  
Snape (po chwili): Ciekawe, co ty robiłeś w łóżku lorda i jak ci się udało przeżyć, skoro od lat to stałe miejsce nocnych pobytów słodkiej Belli.  
Syriusz: A co? Potem przychodziła żalić się do twojego łóżka?  
Snape: Dla twojej informacji: Bella może uchodzić tylko za podnóżek w moim salonie.  
Syriusz: To, co jest dobre dla lorda, nie jest wystarczająco dobre dla ciebie, Snape?  
Snape: Dokładnie.  
Syriusz: Ściemniasz.  
Chomik: To Czarny Pan ma łóżko?  
Draco: Nawet dwa.  
Hermiona (podnosi się i odpycha Rona): A ty skąd wiesz, młodociany recydywisto?  
Draco: Od ojca.  
Hermiona: Aha.  
Harry: Ale ja i tak w to nie wierzę!  
Snape: Gryffindor traci osiemdziesiąt punktów.  
Harry: Chollerrra!  
Snape: Język, Potter.  
Harry: To bzdura.  
Sam: Muszę zgodzić się z Gryfonem. (zszokowana)  
Snape: Jeszcze dwadzieścia punktów, Potter.  
Syriusz: Jesteś tendencyjny.  
Snape: Dopiero teraz zauważyłeś?  
Syriusz (zszokowany): TAK!  
Poppy (wchodzi): To gdzie są te ofiary losu?  
Ron (szybko zbiera się z podłogi): Nie ma!  
Poppy: Aha, to dobrze. O, witaj, Albusie. Znów siejesz zgorszenie?  
Albus: Nie, dziś kolej Syriusza.  
Poppy: Aha, to żegnam. (wychodzi)  
Albus: Jestem ciekaw, jaką rewelacją jeszcze nas uraczysz.  
Syriusz: Żadną.  
Sam: Jesteście zboczeni, okropnie i w ogóle! (teleportuje się)  
Chomik: Popieram! (wychodzi)  
Bu: Ale właściwie to dlaczego pan zaczął nam się zwierzać?  
Syriusz: Zwierzać? Wam? Ja? Kiedy?  
Harry: Tu, przed chwilą.  
Bu: Właśnie.  
Syriusz: Gdzie jest Poppy?  
Harry: Wyszła. A co? Masz malarię?  
Syriusz: No.  
Hermiona: Ogłaszam zagrożenie epidemiologiczne.  
Wszyscy (oprócz Syriusza, Snape'a i Dumbledore'a) wychodzą.

Kurtyna!

Albus: Ja już jestem stary, a trzeba na coś umrzeć.  
Snape: Phi. Mam chininę.  
Syriusz: A ja temperaturę.  
Snape: Widzę. I dobrze ci tak, głupi kundlu.

Koniec!!!


	28. Czy ktoś cię pytał, czy może cię pomolestować?

Mirtle: Czy ktoś cię pytał, czy może cię pomolestować?  
Snape: Mirtle! (oburzony) Nie dość, że przeprowadzasz ankietę, to jeszcze nieprzyzwoitą!  
Mirtle: Ale ja wcale pana nie pytam, tylko Mierzeję.  
Sam: Nie.  
Snape (stoi zszokowany)  
Draco: Niechby ktoś spróbował, to ja bym mu pokazał.  
Bu: Co?  
Draco: Moją pięść!  
Snape: M... Mi... Mirtle! Jak śmiesz poruszać tego typu tematy na eliksirach?!  
Mirtle: Ale mówiliśmy o tym na religii i pewne rzeczy mnie dręczą. Między innymi chodzi o odmienność.  
Chomik: Biologiczną?  
Mirtle: Oczywiście. Między innymi.  
Chomik: (z entuzjazmem) Genetycznie rzecz ujmując, chodzi o recesywność, dominację i ilość oraz jakość. Wiecie, że chromosom Y jest jak najbardziej skazany na wymarcie i zmniejsza się systematycznie?  
Snape: Chomik do dyrektora.  
Chomik (wychodzi)  
Piecek: I co pan zrobił?! Nigdy tego panu nie daruję! Pożałuje pan i to już niedługo (wybiega, trzaskając drzwiami)  
Lockhart: Gdyby mnie ktoś coś takiego zaproponował, to... ttoo...!  
Syriusz: Tak. Oburzyłbyś się.  
Lupin: Ja też bym się oburzył, jakby mnie ktoś zapytał, czy może mnie pomolestować.  
Harry: Ja też.  
Syriusz: Ciebie nikt nie pyta. Nie jesteś Huncwotem.  
Harry: On też (wskazuje na Lockharta)  
Lupin: Ale on jest dorosły w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.  
Harry: My jesteśmy Huncwoci! Prawda, Hermiono?  
Ron: Tak.  
Hermiona (wzrusza ramionami)  
Snape: Wy? (szydzi nieco) Wy?!?!?! Przecież wy jesteście jakąś nędzną podróbą.  
Harry: (oburzony) Nieprawda!  
Lupin: Muszę się zgodzić ze Ślizgonem. (na cały głos) Do czego to doszło?!  
Harry: My jesteśmy Huncwoci Forever Young - nowe pokolenie.  
Syriusz: ???  
Snape (siada z wrażenia)  
Bu: Że co?  
Lupin: (przytomnie) Ale was jest tylko troje.  
Ron: A Neville? Przecież Neville jest z nami!  
Neville (niechętnie potakuje)  
Syriusz: (w przypływie desperacji) Ale ona jest dziewczyną!  
Hermiona: Cóż za odkrycie.  
Chomik: (wchodzi) Literatura może mieć związki z muzyką!  
Lavender: To zostało przepowiedziane.  
Mirtle: A myślałam, że ma miejsce od dawna.  
Lupin: (opanowawszy się nieco) Harry, wiem, że chcesz być taki jak ojciec...  
Harry: (przerywając mu) Wcale nie chcę!  
Snape: Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów. Następnym razem będzie (10 do potęgi trzydziestej drugiej)*6,6*(10 do potęgi dziewiętnastej)*5*(10 do potęgi 3918762*x), gdzie x należy do zbioru od 1111 do plus nieskończoności.  
Lupin: (kontynuuje niezrażony) ...i dlatego chcesz założyć niemalże identyczną drużynę jak on. Ale uważaj. On cię zdradzi. (wskazuje Hermionę, orientuje się, że to dziewczyna i kieruje spojrzenie na Neville'a, rezygnuje i patrzy na Rona, i też rezygnuje, i wskazuje Pottera)  
Harry: Że niby sam siebie zdradzę? Z kim?  
Lupin: Z nim (wskazuje na sufit, po czym pada)  
Chomik: O co chodzi?  
Piecek: (wbiega) Odnalazłem cię, najdroższa!  
Chomik: (wznosi łapki do nieba) Dlaczego?  
Bu: Nie mam pojęcia.  
Mirtle: Proszę odpowiadać na pytanie początkowe.  
Chomik: Zboczeniec!  
Piecek: ?  
Lupin: Dlaczego mnie? Weź jego (wskazuje na Łapę)  
Syriusz: Ja jestem hetero, a nie homo.  
Sam: A skąd wiesz, że nie będzie cię molestować kobieta?  
Syriusz: (przymilnie) Ty?  
Malfoy: Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga! Broń się! Angard! Drętwota! Paraliż! Pląsawica! Skurcz Mięśni! Cha! I jak teraz będziesz śpiewał, łamago?  
Syriusz: (z podłogi) Chyba cienko.  
Sam: Zapewne.  
Kurtyna.  
Koniec.  
Należy wezwać ambulans.


	29. Co to jest ekskomunika?

Mierzeja: Co to jest ekskomunika?  
Harry: (z nadzieją) Ale profesor Snape nie odejmie nam punktów, jeśli będziemy odpowiadać na to pytanie, bo wiesz... Ostatnio straciliśmy sześćdziesiąt punktów i wszyscy mieliśmy szlaban...  
Mierzeja: Nie daję stuprocentowej gwarancji, ale nie widzę w pobliżu Mistrza Eliksirów, więc możesz odpowiadać.  
Harry: To coś kościelnego, prawda?  
Ron: Kościelnego?  
Trelawney: Nie miałaś przypadkiem na myśli ekskomunisty?  
Lavender: (z paniką) Ekskomunisty?  
Trelawney: Kręci się taki jeden po zamku...  
Mierzeja: Nie chodzi o ekskomunistę tylko ekskomunikę.  
Trelawney: (niezrażona) Twe wewnętrze oko, moja droga, na pewno wskaże ci, kto to.  
Mierzeja: (skupia się) Profesor Flitwick?  
Trelawney: (z zachwytem) Jesteś niesamowita!  
Mierzeja: Proponowałabym powrócić do pytania początkowego.  
Ron: To jest to, co gra w kościele?  
Hermiona: (lekko zszokowana) Wydawało mi się, że to organy.  
Ron: Naprawdę?  
Neville: Mnie nie pytaj. Ja się nie znam.  
Mirtle: To klątwa.  
Mierzeja: Niezupełnie, ale blisko.  
Mirtle: (krzyczy) Chomik! Bu! Chodźcie tu! Mierzeja przeprowadza ankietę!  
Malfoy: (podchodzi do odpytywanej grupy gryfońskiej, reszta Ślizgonów w jego pobliżu) Witaj, moja pieprzówko kędzierzawa.  
Sam: (zaprzestaje robienia notatek) Że co proszę?  
Malfoy: Moja ty kawo arabska!  
Sam (cofa się o krok)  
Malfoy: Begonio stale kwitnąca!  
Sam (cofa się ponownie)  
Malfoy: Różo chińska!  
Bu, Chomik i Mirtle: (chóralnie) Co?  
Malfoy: Won, szlamy. Przyszedłem się oświadczyć.  
Sam: (szeptem do Mirtle) Ke?  
Malfoy: (padając na kolana) Azalio ma luba! Pelargonio królewska!  
Hermiona: Odpowiem na pytanie początkowe. Mogę? Bo potem to on się będzie cały czas oświadczał...  
Sam: Dobrze.  
Chomik: Ale ja też chciałam!  
Hermiona: Ekskomunika jest to kara, jaką nakłada się na wiernego.  
Chomik: Polega na pozbawieniu prawa do uczestnictwa w życiu kościoła.  
Mirtle: Czyli to klątwa.  
Chomik: Niezupełnie.  
Hermiona: Raczej wyklęcie.  
Bu: Możecie mi powiedzieć, dlaczego Pansy Parkinson zalewa się łzami?  
Malfoy: Frezjo najmilejsza!  
Mirtle: Masz odpowiedź.  
Malfoy: Lawendo cudowna! Zostaniesz moją żoną?  
Sam: Znowu? Dlaczego ty nie rozumiesz, że gdy mówię "NIE", mam na myśli "Nie! Na pewno za ciebie nie wyjdę, ty czystokrwisty gadzie pozbawiony empatii!"?  
Malfoy: Gdy kobieta mówi "nie", to znaczy, że ma na myśli "tak".  
Sam: Naprawdę?  
Hermiona: To stereotypowe...  
Draco: Petrificus Totalus! Szlamy won! Właśnie się oświadczam!  
Hermiona (pada)  
Mirtle: Jesteś wstrętny, Malfoy.  
Chomik: I brutalny!  
Piecek (wchodzi, za nim wyraźnie poirytowany Opiekun Domu)  
Snape: Co to za zbiegowisko?  
Malfoy: Oświadczam się.  
Snape: Znowu?  
Malfoy: A Mirtle mi przeszkadza i przeprowadza ankietę!  
Mirtle: Ja? (rozgląda się) Ale ja nie robię żadnej ankiety, Sam, na twoim miejscu ekskomunikowałabym tego popapranego Ślizgona.  
Chomik: Daje to możliwość uniknięcia niechcianych kontaktów, ale tylko gdy uznamy cię za obiekt kultu.  
Malfoy: Będę cię wielbił i czcił!  
Snape: Mirtle do dyrektora! Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów. Jeśli się zaraz nie rozejdziecie, wszyscy dostaniecie szlaban. Nie tygodniowy, a miesięczny!  
Syriusz: (wchodzi) Znowu szalejesz, Snape?  
Chomik: Tak, możemy cię uznać za obiekt kultu.  
Piecek: Sam... możesz mi pożyczyć swoje notatki z eliksirów, bo profesor właśnie unicestwił moje?  
Sam: Dlaczego?  
Piecek: Bo były tam rysunki.  
Chomik: Oj! (wybiega celem usunięcia obrazków ze swoich notatek)  
Mirtle: Ale ja wcale nie chcę iść do dyrektora. Jestem niewinna i oskarżę tego oto Malfoya o pomówienie!  
Sam: Ekskomunikuję cię! (uderza Malfoya w głowę plikiem notatek i ewakuuje się ze strefy zagrożenia)  
Piecek: A notatki dla mnie?  
Sam: (z oddali) Zaraz ci przyniosę. Tylko znajdę.  
Snape: Nie interesują mnie twoje plany względem pana Malfoya, Mirtle. Jeśli natychmiast nie wykonasz mojego polecenia, to wyciągnę daleko idące konsekwencje!  
Syriusz: Zdecydowanie szalejesz.  
Snape: Wynoś się, pchlarzu.  
Syriusz: I dlatego cię rzuciła. Ech...  
Malfoy: Kto?  
Syriusz: Sam oczywiście. Ale pocieszę cię, Snape. Dobrze się stało, bo by się przy tobie dziewczyna zmarnowała. W ogóle do siebie nie pasujecie. Przy twoich ciągłych wybuchach złości popadłaby w depresję, bulimię, anoreksję albo popełniłaby samobójstwo. Ty jej w ogóle nie rozumiesz, Snape. Ona jest inna niż ci się wydaje. Ta wojownicza walkiria ma miękkie serduszko, a ty potrafisz tylko ją denerwować, o wyprowadzaniu z równowagi nawet nie będę wspominał. Dodatkowo pozwalasz i pozwalałeś, by ten Ślizgon (wskazuje na Malfoya) ją dręczył. Nie dziwię się więc, że stara się ignorować was obu. Jesteście przecież...  
Snape: Silencio! Petrificus Totalus!  
Syriusz (pada)  
Tłum: Łoo!!!!!  
Snape: Rozejść się!  
Uczniowie (zwiewają, poza Malfoyem, który dalej klęczy aktualnie nad spetryfikowanym Łapą)  
Snape: (cedzi) Nie daruję ci tego, Black. (wychodzi)

Kurtyna (opada nierówno, wystają spod niej buty Syriusza)  
Koniec


End file.
